


Dirty Paws

by molmcmahon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5+1 Things, Dragons, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, R plus L equals J, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molmcmahon/pseuds/molmcmahon
Summary: Five Times Harry Potter runs into Jaime Lannister and one time they were already together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own either Harry Potter or Game of Thrones. JK Rowling and GRR Martin have the honor of those.

 “Cousin! Let’s play tag!”

Harry flinched, his heart racing, as he fled the garden, dropping the gardening tools that his aunt had given him. He saw Dudley and his friends start to run before speeding up, wishing that something would take him out of Dudley’s reach. He hated their game of ‘Harry hunting’ and his aunt and uncle did nothing to stop it.

Dudley had changed tactics when Harry had turned 7, had deemed him ready to play tag. But Harry had known better. His aunt and uncle didn’t care about him already. They always took Dudley’s side of all arguments, always looked at him in suspicion. And Harry didn’t know what had caused that. He knew that his parents had died in a car crash but that was normal for people, right? People dying in car crashes was normal, he thought.

“Potter! Come on! We just want to play!”

It was a dark, mid evening in the winter and Dudley and his friends had just come home from school. Harry had of course run home to avoid seeing either his cousin or Piers. Fat rain drops started to fall and Harry winced, peering down at his shabby hand-me down clothes. If it started to rain further or faster, he would be soaked in no time. He turned down an alley that was a few minutes from his house, looking behind him to check how much distance was between him and his pursuers, not even noticing the abrupt change in scenery.

 

* * *

 

 

Jaime had just finished his weapons training for the day. Ser Benedict Broom, their master at arms had praised him this afternoon for his footwork and had said he would become a great swordsman. He hadn’t stopped grinning, a wide smile on his face, as he tried to find his twin sister. He knew she was somewhere down where the lions were kept as they had dared each other to touch the animals though Jaime had to pull Cersei back when she actually did.

He rounded the corner when someone barreled right into him. Whoever ran into him caused them both to fall and Jaime landed on his back with the other boy on top of him. They landed with a soft thump onto stone floor and Jaime heard his wooden practice sword thunk onto the floor beside him. Jaime took a second to catch his breath, a yell on the tip of his tongue, when he really took in the boy.

The boy who had run into him had rather long black hair that was unkempt, wild and green eyes that were almost glowing. There was a scar on his forehead, one that looked like the lightning bolts that sometimes came with summer storms. The boy’s clothes looked to be too big for him, the strange looking leggings were ripped and torn and the… tunic was weird, the sleeves only going down to the boy’s shoulders.  And Jaime had never seen him before in either Casterly Rock or Lannisport.

“Who are you?” Jaime asked, more than a little glad that his sister wasn’t here. She would have been yelling at what was most likely a child of one of the servants running into them.

The boy’s green eyes were wide but he hurriedly scrambled up and off Jaime, even reaching out a hand to help him up. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to run into you, I swear! It was… Wait.”

“How come I’ve never seen you before?” Jaime questioned, taking the boy’s hand and felt the calluses on the boy’s left palm as he pulled him up.

The boy’s eyes were still wide and growing bigger by the minute as he looked around, taking in his surroundings. “Where am I?”

Jaime narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms, trying to be intimidating like his father.

The boy shuddered, breathing heavily, and then looked behind him, appearing to be ignoring Jaime for the moment. Jaime stared and reached out to turn the boy around back to face him, grasping the other boy’s shoulder and yanking him.

The boy blinked at the sudden movement, looked Jaime over and sighed in what looked like relief. “You’re not… I’m Harry Potter. Who are you?”

“I’m not who? And what were you running from?”

“You’re not my cousin,” Harry answered hesitantly. “What is this place?”

“I’m Jaime Lannister, I’m seven, and this is Casterly Rock.” Jaime raised an eyebrow, letting his arms drop down to his sides. “How’d you get here anyway?”

Harry shook his head, his breathing finally calming down. “I don’t know. What’s a Casterly Rock?”

Jaime snorted, deciding to forgo seeing his sister and grabbing the boy’s hand and tugging him in the other direction. “Come on. I’ll show you.”

“Wait! Jaime!”

“You’ll love it. Trust me.”

Harry narrowed his eyes then nodded, keeping up easily enough with Jaime as they ran. Jaime led the other boy up several sets of stairs, passing servants and Cersei’s septa and mother’s ladies and finally ran into his own rooms. He had a good enough view of the ocean and Lannisport in his rooms, with the balcony door already open from when he had left it this morning.

Harry gasped at the sight as Jaime tugged him over to the edge of the balcony.

“It’s not as great as father’s but…”

“It’s beautiful,” Harry whispered, his hand slipping out of Jaime’s as he walked over to sit. It was almost like the other boy was mesmerized by the sight of the ocean, like he had never seen it before. It was midday so the sun was halfway into the sky, lighting up everything from the ocean to the towers of Lannisport a few miles away.

“Have you seen the ocean before?” Jaime asked, tilting his head in confusion. Everyone he had ever met had seen the ocean’s waters before…

“No. My… aunt and uncle don’t like me enough to take me on their vacations,” Harry murmured, not even looking back at Jaime. “Do you see this everyday?”

“Yeah. What do you mean, your aunt and uncle don’t like you enough?”

“They just don’t. My cousin… He was the one I was running from when I ran into you,” Harry answered quietly. Jaime walked over to sit down by Harry, glancing at the other boy curiously. “They think I’m some sort of freak.”

“Well, you look normal.”

Harry laughed and turned to look at Jaime, his lips twitching up into a tentative grin. “Thanks.”

“No problem.”

They sat there for what felt like an hour past the noon bell. Normally, Jaime would have gotten up and moved, preferring to run and play with swords than sit still for even a few minutes. Cersei was better at sitting still than him but now… sitting next to Harry was fine. He even felt calm, watching the ocean with the other boy.

The next thing he heard was his mother clearing her throat. Jaime turned and stood up, seeing his sister in the hallway behind her. Harry stood up too, quicker than he did, and spooked, like he expected to get punished for something. Jaime took a step closer to his new friend and slipped his hand into Harry’s. “Mother?”

Lady Joanna smiled at him then gestured to the boy next to him. They could both see Harry’s eyes widen tremendously as he stared at Joanna. Her spring dress was beautiful and Jaime had always enjoyed hearing his father compliment his mother on her clothes. Next to her, Harry looked to be an orphan ironborn or a child of a servant or one of the smallfolk. “Who is this?”

“Mother, this is Harry Potter. He ran into me an hour ago and I wanted to show him the ocean.”

Joanna walked over to them and knelt down, tilting Harry’s chin up when the boy continued to stare at the floor. “Are you okay, dear?”

“I’m lost. One minute I was at… near my home and the next I’m here with Jaime,” Harry replied, shuffling his feet. Both Jaime and his mother started when Harry’s stomach growled. Harry’s cheeks reddened and he stiffened. “Am I in trouble?”

Joanna smiled softly, her long blond hair tied back. “No, sweetheart. It sounds like you’re hungry though? Would you like something to eat while Jaime’s father and I locate your family?”

“I… You wouldn’t mind?” Harry asked, looking between Jaime and Lady Joanna with wide eyes.

“Of course not,” Joanna remarked quietly. “Come. We shall see if we can rouse the cooks for a late snack.”

Harry’s eyes widened and he nodded eagerly, yelping a little when Joanna reached out and scooped him up.

“Are you hurt, little one?” Joanna questioned, hearing Jaime and Cersei follow her.

“No,” Harry whispered, burrowing into her arms. “I… my cousin did punch me in the chest yesterday. Does that count?”

Jaime exchanged bewildered looks with Cersei though her eyes had narrowed.

“You usually meet me in the dungeons after training,” Cersei murmured. “Or I meet you there if we trade places.”

“I got sidetracked, sister,” Jaime grumbled, smiling up at Harry as his head poked out over their mother’s shoulder. He hoped that his new friend wasn’t too badly hurt. He knew chest injuries could hurt badly but Harry hadn’t seemed too out of breath when they had run up to his rooms. Harry returned the smile though his eyes were dull, expressionless as though he thought he was about to…

“Mother, nothing will happen to him, right?” Jaime asked, as they followed her to Tywin’s solar.

“No. We will see what your father can get out of the lords of the West but Harry doesn’t look like he’s from the Westerlands,” Joanna remarked, knocking on the door.

“Come in.”

Joanna pushed the door open and walked right up to Lord Tywin’s desk. “Husband, our son found a stray.”

Lord Tywin peered up at Joanna, his eyes lighting up at seeing her then widening at the boy in her arms. “Jaime?”

“He ran into me, father,” Jaime explained.

“I don’t know how I got here,” Harry spoke, turning around in Joanna’s arms to face their father.

Tywin blinked, his green eyes narrow. “You look like a Stark though you have our eyes. Do you know which house you’re from?”

Harry shook his head. “I don’t know, sir. What’s a Stark?”

“Starks live in the North,” Jaime explained, trying to be helpful. “Their sigil is the direwolf. Stuffy old people, if you ask me.”

Harry nodded, smiling at Jaime’s words. “But the direwolf sounds awesome! What’s your sigil? And what’s a sigil in the first place?”

Lady Joanna grinned. “A sigil or banner proclaims what house a person is from. Ours is the lion.”

“Oooh. The lion’s awesome too! It’s the one that roars?”

Jaime grinned. “Those are our house words. Hear Me Roar.”

“I want to be a lion!”

 

* * *

 

 

“House Lannister is the overlord then?”

Maester Creylen nodded, looking over the boy who Jaime had found. Lord Tywin had decreed that the boy, Harry, could stay with them until they found his parents but it had been a week without word. Ravens had been sent out to the surrounding castles and their lords, asking if they had a missing son. Bannermen had also gone out to see if any of the smallfolk were missing a child.

No word had come. Lord Tywin was close to sending a raven to the north, to ask if they were missing a child. The boy, Harry, was awfully quiet around adults but around Jaime? They got along wonderfully, with Jaime making Harry laugh a lot.

Lady Joanna had given Harry a room right next to her son and had given Harry some clothes that no one was wearing. Now Harry looked more like a Lannister, dressed to Lord Tywin’s approval. No stray orphan of theirs would look like one of the smallfolk.

 

* * *

 

 

“Where did you get that scar?” Jaime asked as they walked down into the Golden Gallery. Treasure was spread out over the ground, lasting for miles below Casterly Rock. Even the gold mines were above the gallery but Harry had wanted to see the place so Jaime was showing him around.

Harry shrugged, tracing a finger over the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. “I don’t know. Maybe I got it in the accident that killed my parents.”

“Do you have any other scars?” Jaime questioned. “Do you remember the accident?”

“No. I just remember a flash of green and beyond that, someone named… Padfoot,” Harry whispered, his eyes going wide at all the treasure down here, beneath the rock. “How many Lannister kings were there?”

“Several.”

Harry snorted.

“And what kind of name is Padfoot?” Jaime said, raising an eyebrow.

Harry shook his head, looking around from ceiling to the ground, eying the glittering swords and ornaments. “I don’t know. I’m only seven!”

 

* * *

 

“Jaime!”

He sat bolt upright, opening his drooping eyes to see Cersei on his bed. “What? Cersei, I was just falling asleep!”

“You’ve been spending more time with Harry. You’ve even been inviting him to learn swords with you. You used to do that with me!”

“Cersei, you’re a girl! I can’t bring you with me to learn!” Jaime retorted, glaring up at his twin sister. She narrowed her eyes at him, crossing her arms.

“You promised! You’ve been spending a lot more time with that new kid. It’s like he’s your new best friend!”

“He is my friend,” Jaime muttered, keeping his voice low in case Harry was still awake in the rooms next to his. “He had never seen the ocean before he ran into me, Cersei!”

“He was probably trying to steal something from the castle,” Cersei hissed. “I don’t trust him!”

“Cersei, he’s not from around here. He talks differently than we do!” Jaime thought about what Harry had said about his family. Or how Harry hadn’t known a thing about houses or knights or anything that was even remotely familiar to Jaime. Harry had even said that where he had come from, the seasons didn’t last for years.

“He’s been taking away all the attention from us!” Cersei spoke, raising her voice and crossing her arms. “I’m suppose to be the center of the family, the future Lannister queen! Now everyone’s talking about the orphan boy who’s probably a son of one of the smallfolk.”

“They’ll find his home soon enough, Cersei! You don’t have to make a big fuss about it!”

Cersei stared at him then got up off the bed and stalked off out of his room.

 

* * *

 

 

“What do you mean you’ve never ridden a horse before?” Jaime asked, as he led Harry over the stables a few days after Cersei had visited him in Jaime’s room. He had avoided his sister since, choosing instead to show Harry around the castle. Since the ironborn had tried to invade last month, the twins were forbidden from leaving the castle but Jaime had found ways to.

“I’ve never been around horses,” Harry answered, as they passed the stablemaster. “The only animals I’ve been around are my aunt’s sister's dogs and those try to attack me. My aunt and uncle live in the city so we don’t… I never get to go with them on vacation anyway.”

Jaime nodded, already used to hearing Harry talk about his family. Though Harry had never said what had happened to his parents and had never said a word about his family to anyone else, seeming to trust Jaime more than anyone else.

“Well, I’ve ridden horses since I was 5,” Jaime said, pointing to his pony. It was a gentle mare, used to Jaime by now. “And they won’t attack you.”

“They do have hooves,” Harry grumbled but let Jaime lead him into the stables where they were met by the Master at Arms. “And they’re bigger than us.”

“There are war horses that are trained to attack,” Jaime added, nudging Harry forward. “But they won’t attack us. I promise.”

“We’re not going to war though. Jaime!”

 

* * *

 

A week and a half after Harry had appeared in Casterly Rock, Jaime was once again woken up in the middle of the night. The glow of the stars was visible even in Jaime’s room and  This time by Harry, who looked frightened, his skin was pale and his eyes were wide and he was shaking. He was wearing the set of nightclothes that Joanna had given him the night that he had arrived, a long, red, thin tunic that covered his torso and went all the way down to his knees.

“Harry?”

“I… had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you?”

“What’s the password?”

Harry glared at him, crossing his arms.

Jaime laughed and patted the bed next to him. “At least you won’t kick like my sister does.”

“Cersei kicks?”

“Yeah.”

Harry crawled into bed, seeming to burrow under the furs. Only his head was poking out, his eyes drawn with sleep. “Jaime, are you close with your sister?”

Jaime hesitated before nodding.

“She doesn’t like me, does she? I overheard you two talking in your rooms two nights ago.”

“Don’t take it personal, Harry. She’s… special.”

Harry nodded, his eyes drooping closed.

“What was your nightmare?”

“It was… of a green light racing towards me,” Harry said, wrinkling his nose. “It looked like the color of my eyes and then I heard an evil, dark cackle.”

“Green fire?”

“No… I don’t know what it was except that it scared me.”

“Well, if anyone wants to harm you, they’ll have to get through hundreds of Father’s guards and me,” Jaime retorted, elbowing Harry. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Cersei, where are you taking me?” Harry murmured, running to keep up with her three days later. It was late morning and Jaime’s sister had just come walking up to him and had started to pull him along with her. “I think Jaime’s back that way!”

“If this is about seeing you draw a picture of you and Prince Rhaegar, I won’t tell anyone!” Harry argued loudly. “I promise!”

“Shut up. That was not me, Harry. That was Queen Alysanne and King Jaehaerys,” Cersei retorted, narrowing her eyes as she led him down to the dungeons and down to the lion pits. “Besides, Jaime wanted to meet us down by the lions.”

Harry hesitated before following her, down the final set of stairs and through the door that led to the lion cells. He could already hear the growling coming from four lions and the scratching of claws on stone as the big cats paced. He shuddered as Cersei pushed him through the door and as he landed awkwardly on the stone floor of the dungeons, he tripped and came face to face with the one male lion in the closest cage.

He yelped and shakily stood up only to be pushed through the slender bars. He landed on his knees, right in the cage with the male lion. Harry took one look at the male lion, watched as it lazily stood up, and screamed.

 

* * *

 

 

Jaime was just walking back to his room when he heard the scream, his heart stopping for a moment, then he bolted. He ran back across the hall, down the stairs, running into his mother and father. Lady Joanna’s green eyes were wide and Lord Tywin had his hand on the blade at his hip, followed by two guards.

“Jaime, isn’t that-”

“It’s Harry.”

Jaime ran through the door that would take him down to the dungeons.

“It’s not the ironborn?” Lady Joanna asked, looking behind them at Ser Benedict, their master at arms.

“They wouldn’t be able to get this deep into the castle without us knowing about it, darling,” Lord Tywin spoke.

Jaime ignored his father’s words, taking the stone stairs three at a time before coming to the door that led to the dungeons. He pushed it open and worriedly glanced around, looking for Harry. His parents looked too and it was Lady Joanna’s gasp that made Jaime turn to look at the cage with the male lion in it.

“Harry?”

Harry giggled as he stroked the mane of the male lion, turning to look at them. “He likes me!”

Jaime’s eyes widened and he could see his father’s eyes widen so much he thought they would fall out. The lion looked like it was leaning into Harry’s hand, curled around the other boy protectively, and growling quietly towards them.

“Oh…” Lady Joanna trailed off, her eyes wide too.

 

* * *

 

 

“You did say you wanted to be a lion,” Jaime spoke, grinning and holding out a hand for Harry as the other boy stepped out of the cage a few minutes later. Harry placed his palm in Jaime’s as he tugged, helping him out. “This makes you half lion.”

“But… Why? The lion’s growling at you and your father and mother,” Harry whispered, narrowing his eyes. “Why me?”

“How did you get in there in the first place?” Lady Joanna asked, kneeling down to be at their level. “That wasn’t a good idea.”

“I was pushed,” Harry answered, looking at Jaime with a pointed look. One that said, _we need to talk later._ Jaime nodded and continued to hold onto Harry’s hand, even though the other kid was out. Harry was still shaking somewhat, still full of the energy that had filled his body at first.

Now all the lions were looking at them, their predatory eyes staring at Harry with interest. Jaime though noticed that none of the lions looked at Harry as if he was prey.

“Pushed?” Joanna repeated, looking up at Tywin with a strange expression.

“Yeah.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I think your sister lured me down there,” Harry whispered, after dinner that night. They were just about to each go into their separate rooms, getting ready for bed. The night sky blanketed the rock and there was a slight chill in the halls, one thing that indicated winter was coming. Or so Maester Creylen had told them.

Jaime’s eyes widened then he shook his head. “Surely not. Cersei wouldn’t push you through the cage wall.”

“I’m not saying she did but she did lure me down there. Must have been one of her friends that did,” Harry said, yawning and covering his mouth as he did. Lady Joanna’s manners had rubbed off on him throughout the past two weeks that he had been here and he idly wondered when and if he would go back to England. He had admitted to Jaime a few nights ago that he would rather stay here, stay where he was fed on a regular basis. “Though I don’t think that either of them thought I would make friends with the lions.”

Jaime laughed and shook his head. “No. I don’t think anyone thought you would do that. No one’s done that. Ever. I wonder if you’re a warg.”

“Warg?”

“It’s a Northern concept,” Jaime explained, yawning himself. “I don’t know half of it but mayhap Father will know something or Maester Creylen.”

Harry nodded and wished Jaime a good night before heading to bed.

 

* * *

 

He woke up back in his cupboard the next morning, his wooden practice sword on his belt and the nice clothes that Lady Joanna had given him still with him. Harry sighed, hearing Dudley walk down the hall upstairs then shed his nice clothes, pulling on the set that was under his mattress and left his practice sword under his bed too, before getting up.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’M A WIZARD!!!! Jaime, I’m a wizard!”

“Oomph!”

Jaime fell right onto the stone floor a mere second after being barreled into by Harry. Luckily, his head hit the thick fur in the center of his room and Harry fell on top of him, his dark green eyes wide with excitement and wonder.

Harry grinned sheepishly, ran a hand through his slightly longer hair and shuffled off of him. “Sorry about that.”

“Not a problem. What were you saying? Lannisport couldn’t hear you.”

Harry glared at him.

Jaime grinned then pulled Harry into a hug, or was about to when a cautious hoot drew his attention. A beautiful, white owl was perched on his bed, its white feathers glowing in the sunlight that came through the balcony. A big trunk was next to his bed too, one that didn’t look familiar.

“What is an owl doing in my room?”

“That’s Hedwig,” Harry explained hesitantly, happily. “Isn’t she beautiful? Hedwig, this is Jaime.”

The snowy owl hooted, dipping her beak in what was almost a nod.

“You have an owl?”

“A half giant got her for me. Oh! Jaime, it’s awesome! We went shopping and I found out the wizarding world all knows about me and well, apparently my parents didn’t die in an accident…”

“Wait a minute. Wizarding world?”

Harry nodded, his eyes wide and lit up with excitement.

Jaime watched as Harry looked him over then raised an eyebrow.

“What’s with the nice clothes?”

“King Aerys and Prince Rhaegar are coming to Casterly Rock, any minute now. I was just getting ready. Cersei helped me dress. There’s going to be a tourney at Lannisport to celebrate the birth of Prince Viserys.”

“What about Joanna?”

Jaime turned away, glancing towards the door. He could already hear the hundreds of horses walking in through the Lion’s Mouth. “She died in childbirth a few months after you left.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. I loved her,” Harry murmured, voice dropping in volume and Jaime heard Harry shuffle forward to stop next to him. “Did the kid make it?”

“We have a new brother, Tyrion,” Jaime spoke, hearing the warning bell which meant everyone should be gathering in the courtyard to greet the royal family. He could also hear the many servants bustling around the rock, cleaning and getting the rooms ready for Aerys and Rhaegar. “Come on. You’re going to want to see them. Do you still have the clothes that my mother gave you?”

Harry shook his head. “I…”

Jaime watched as Harry turned around, walked over to the trunk and whispered something. The trunk popped open and Harry reached his hand in, his entire hand to Jaime’s wonder, and pulled out the clothes that Joanna had given him. “Ahaha. I know I put them in here somewhere. I’m glad that my trunk came. And look!”

Harry drew out a long, thin piece of wood and held it out so that Jaime could look.

“What is it?”

Harry’s eyes lit up with excitement. “It’s a wand! It’s my wand! It’s made of holly wood and a phoenix feather and it’s mine! I don’t have to share it with Dudley!”

 

* * *

 

“Should Hedwig stay here?” Harry asked, all dressed up as a Lannister. Though he didn’t look it, his wild black hair and the scar on his forehead standing out so much. “Do you think it would attract too much attention?”

Jaime looked over at Hedwig, who hooted curiously up at him. Harry held out his arm and Hedwig took off and alighted on his shoulder.

“I don’t think so. Everyone will be looking at the king and prince. She can go with you,” Jaime finally said, his light green eyes narrowed in thought. “She’ll probably have to stay with the ravens. We can go there afterward.”

They walked out of Jaime’s room and hurried out of the keep, falling into step with Cersei and a Septa, who was carrying a three year old boy, one whom Harry didn’t recognize. The boy had mismatched eyes, one green and one black, and hair that was half blond, half black. The kid was also short though big around the middle.

“Is that your brother?” Harry whispered, pointing to the boy in the septa’s arms. Hedwig trilled lightly on his shoulder, craning her neck around to take in everything. Her claws dug into his shoulder as she tried to keep still. Cersei narrowed her eyes at Harry, her eyes widening slightly at the owl on his shoulder.

“Yes. His name is Tyrion and he killed our mother,” Cersei hissed, glaring at the younger boy. “When did you come back?”

Harry flinched. “How’d he kill your mother? Jaime, you said she died in childbirth. That’s not his fault.”

“It is,” Cersei retorted then walked ahead, leaving the two of them to walk with her friends.

“She calls him a devil boy,” Jaime whispered, rolling his eyes as they finally made it to the courtyard. Harry could see the Lion’s Mouth a few miles ahead, the entrance to the keep and its’ natural defensive walls and towers. He shielded his eyes from the sun as they stepped out from under the keep’s roofs, enjoying the sun after being in foggy London for a while. And the sound of the ocean even carried all the way here but just faintly... “I for one agree with you but Father and Cersei… They haven’t been the same since Mother died.”

Lord Tywin and several Lannister bannermen were already arrayed in front of the keep. Ser Benedict was there too and Maester Creylen was standing next to the master at arms, seeming to sigh in relief when Jaime arrived. Though Harry did catch Lord Tywin looking over to them, his eyes widening at Harry’s appearance.

Harry was about to whisper something to Jaime when he heard the sound of hoof beats, hundreds of them. His eyes widened at the sight before them, of the beautiful horses and their riders approaching the keep. There was the kingsguard, men cloaked in white, as they rode alongside the small wheelhouse that the king was in. There was who he assumed to be Prince Rhaegar, the silver prince. The crown prince was beautiful, his long length silver hair flowing down to his shoulders. Rhaegar was surveying the crowd of people, peering at Lord Tywin Lannister and then looking over to Cersei and Jaime.

“How old is he?” Harry whispered, elbowing Jaime to get his attention. Hedwig chirped on his shoulder at the quick movement and Harry steadied his shoulder, stroking her wings. Hedwig leaned into his hand, enjoying the petting, and Harry grinned.

“He’s ten and seven,” Jaime whispered back. “Six years older than us.”

Harry nodded, looking out over the crowd too and seeing someone standing next to Lord Tywin that he hadn’t met before. There was also a woman standing on the far side of Tywin, long blond hair and light green eyes. It looked like the two men and one woman were related, all three providing a united front. “Is that your uncle?”

“Yes. Uncle Gerion. He’s my favorite,” Jaime explained quietly. “He’ll probably want to meet you. I think you’ll like him too. Aunt Genna will want to meet you too.”

The hairs on the back of Harry’s neck stood up and he felt like someone was staring right at him. He turned back to look at the Prince, who was staring right at him. Prince Rhaegar’s eyes were intent on him, occasionally looking at Hedwig, then looking straight at him again. Harry raised an eyebrow back, tilting his head in bewilderment. Why would the prince be looking at him when probably the Lannisters were more interesting, especially Cersei? He knew that Cersei was infatuated with the prince and was suppose to be marrying him when she was of marrying age, whatever that was. Lord Tywin had talked about it a few times when Harry had asked him questions the first time he was here.

But Prince Rhaegar was still staring at him.

“Do you know Prince Rhaegar?” Jaime questioned, keeping his voice low.

Harry shook his head, glancing to where the twins were looking at him intently. Cersei was looking at him like she was jealous, her green eyes narrowed. Jaime was just curious and… there was just a little protectiveness in those light green eyes, unlike Cersei. “No. The only time I’ve been here was three years ago and I was with your family the whole time.”

“Maybe he’s staring at Hedwig,” Jaime remarked, shrugging.

“Perhaps. Have there been any wargs in House Targaryen’s history? That’s what you thought I could be.”

“No. At least, I don’t think so. We can go ask Maester Creylen afterward.”

 

* * *

 

 

A few days later, they finally got to go see the maester, having spent the past few days entertaining the guests and watching the jousts. Hundreds of knights had enlisted in the tourney, to celebrate the birth of Prince Rhaegar’s young brother. And Harry had stayed away from the prince and the king, having been scared away from the royal family after having the prince stare at him the first day.

Harry had gotten to use the same room that he had used the first time too and spent at least some time going over the books that Hagrid had bought him for his first year. Jaime had declared him unusual for a boy but not too uncommon. The Prince apparently loved to read too and then Harry had stuck out his tongue at Jaime and Hedwig whapped him with one of her wings.

Besides, Hogwarts sounded wonderful. Harry had yet to grow tired of Casterly Rock, with all of its nooks and crannies and had even found one hidden stairwell that had not been used in hundreds of year, not since the Lannister kings had been in residence. And he had taken to bringing Jaime with him every time he went exploring. It was more fun that way, hearing Jaime complain every single time when Harry pleaded with him and then say yes a minute later.

“Is your owl having a nice stay in the rookery?” Jaime asked, raising an eyebrow as they walked over to the maester’s tower. The courtyard was covered by Targaryen bannermen and knights who were stretching and sparring. There were two kingsguard by the entrance to the keep and then the rest were always with the king. One always stuck to Prince Rhaegar’s side and Jaime had told him that that man was Ser Arthur Dayne, the greatest knight of the realm. “Why’d your friend give you an owl in the first place?”

“I think wizards and witches use them to get mail,” Harry answered, as they started up the steps. The maester’s tower was built into the rock and wasn’t really a tower but he called it one. “But Hedwig’s become my friend.”

“After me?” Jaime confirmed.

Harry snorted. “After you, I mean.”

Harry led the way up the tower, climbing the stone steps and peeking out into the Stone Garden every so often. He could feel a strange hint of… something coming from the godswood below them, maybe it was magic. He had felt the same thing when Hagrid had taken him into Diagon Alley. “I’m glad that Hedwig could stay here. I don’t think she would have liked it in my room, with no fresh air.”

Harry knocked on the door, hearing Maester Creylen walk around through the stone door.

“Come in.”

Harry pushed open the door and grinned when Hedwig jumped up into the air and flew right over to him. “Hey, girl. You doing okay?”

Hedwig chirped quietly, bemusedly, as she turned to look at Jaime behind them. Harry turned around too, staring right at Jaime and his grin. “What?”

“You’re the woods wizard of Casterly Rock.”

Harry glared, crossed his arms.

“Jaime? Harry? What is it this time?”

“I wanted to know if there have been wargs in House Targaryen before?” Harry asked, more than a little hesitantly.

Maester Creylen eyed them both, trying to tell if they were up to something. Ever since Harry had come back, the boy had been full of mischief and every time he had been caught, Jaime had been with him. The heir to Casterly Rock had said he was there just to keep Harry safe but Lord Tywin had been able to see through Jaime’s excuse, a little ghost of a grin on Tywin’s face.

Of course, with the king here and with no Hand, it was all over the castle. Lord Tywin would be going east, to be Aerys’ Hand of the King again.

“The prince was staring at him and the bird, when they came,” Jaime explained. “Harry doesn’t know what to make of it and nor do I.”

Creylen shrugged, his chain jingling a little, turning to look at all of his books. “Wargs are more often of the northern houses. Lord Howland Reed would be the person to contact, if not Lord Rickard Stark. I have nothing here with me that could explain wargs and I know House Targaryen has no wargs. Dragonriders, yes. Wargs, no.”

Harry blinked. “Dragons? There used to be dragons in Westeros?”

“Hmm, yes. Hundreds of years ago certainly. Now there are only skulls in King’s Landing.”

“Harry, no. No.”

Harry turned to look at Jaime, seeing Hedwig fly off of his shoulder and go to Jaime’s. “What?”

“You were thinking it.”

“I wasn’t thinking anything!”

“You were thinking of traveling to King’s Landing to see the skulls.” Jaime started at Hedwig landing on his shoulder but his lips twitched up into a small grin and he reached an arm up to stroke her wings.

“They sound awesome! How could you not go see them?! Wait...”

“What?”

“I have books. There are dragons in my world, I think.”

Jaime’s eyes widened and Maester Creylen’s face went pale. The maester didn’t know much of where Harry was from but he knew Lord Tywin would want to know that piece of information.

“First owls and now dragons. What’s next? Giants?” Jaime asked, looking from Creylen to Harry.

“Oh, there are giants,” Harry answered, his lips twitching up into a smile. “Hagrid is a half giant and his mother was a giant herself. That’s what he told me. Are there giants here?”

“Beyond the Wall though they aren’t real. No one’s seen one for hundreds of years and no one’s seen the White Walkers, thankfully. Those haven’t been seen in thousands of years.”

Harry raised an eyebrow, looking at Jaime with a question in his eyes.

“White walkers are monsters,” Jaime replied, answering Harry’s unasked question. “Born of ice, I think. Be glad that they only exist in tales. My mother used to tell stories of white walkers.”

Harry shivered. “Well, I hope you’re right about that. I wouldn’t want to meet a white walker ever.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Harry was taking the time to go see the godswood. The first time he had been here, he had not visited it and now there was that strange energy that was pulling him towards it. There was a chill in the air, winter coming soon to Westeros. Autumn was going to be short, according to Maester Creylen, and this tourney in Lannisport was the last one before winter. Harry didn’t quite understand the seasons here but he had gotten the feeling that winter could last a long time. The sun was even now going down on the horizon, a good two hours before it usually did.

Hedwig was swooping about in the air above him, winging her way from tree to tree. The ravens had mostly gotten used to her presence from what Maester Creylen had told him and some of the ravens thought she was a potential mate. Though Hedwig didn’t think so. Harry grinned at her happy hoots and turned the last corner only to stop, his eyes widening at the sight before him.

The crown prince of Westeros was standing right before the weirwood heart tree, his hands at his sides and his shoulders drooped unhappily. Harry stared at Prince Rhaegar, seeing his long silver hair that the prince had not tied back, and the pale skin. At Hedwig’s loud chirp, Prince Rhaegar started a little and turned around, his eyes widening at both the owl and the young man.

“Your Grace, I’m sorry to interrupt you,” Harry offered. “I didn’t know you were here.”

Rhaegar took a few steps towards him then stopped, looking him over. “You were the one with the owl then.”

Harry nodded hesitantly, looking up into Rhaegar’s purple eyes. “Her name’s Hedwig, Your Grace.”

“She’s a beautiful bird. You are the one that Lord Tywin talked about, the young boy who was not killed by a lion.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “You know about that?”

Rhaegar’s lips twitched up into a small grin, his eyes still a little wistful, a little haunted. Harry wondered what the prince had been thinking of before he had been interrupted. “Everyone knows. Harry James Potter, the boy who was pushed into a lion pit and was not eaten immediately.”

“It’s cause I’m a wizard,” Harry said, shrugging. “I think. I’m not really sure.”

Rhaegar’s eyes narrowed. “Wizard?”

“I can do magic! Or, I will once I learn. There’s a school.”

“Magic?”

Harry nodded. “Maybe I can bring a dragon for you next time I come. Maester Creylen said that all the dragons from your house died out hundreds of years ago.”

Rhaegar’s eyes widened so much that Harry giggled, drawing his wand and holding it up for the prince. “See? My wand.”

“Harry?!”

He turned at Jaime’s voice then glanced back to the prince. Rhaegar was still looking at him like he was seeing a ghost. “I gotta go! It’s time for the midday meal. See you later?”

Rhaegar nodded faintly, like he was still trying to process Harry’s offer. “I would like that, Harry.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed at Rhaegar’s voice as the prince sighed then he turned around and ran off, with Hedwig following him. Ser Arthur stepped up and snorted.

“That is quite a boy,” Arthur remarked.

“He is indeed.”

 

* * *

 

“You learned where you received that scar, didn’t you?” Jaime whispered, looking up at Harry as the other boy came rushing into his room. It was half past midnight a few days later and since Harry hadn’t come rushing into Jaime’s room for the past few nights, he had figured that Harry’s nightmares were over.

“Yes. My parents didn’t die in an accident, Jaime,” Harry murmured, crawling into the bed as soon as Jaime lifted up the furs. “They were killed by a dark lord, someone named Voldemort. He tried to kill me too.”

“Except he didn’t though,” Jaime said, turning over to look at Harry.

Harry shook his head. “No. But Voldemort tried. He cast a killing curse at me and that’s why I have this scar.”

“Killing curse? There’s such a thing as a killing curse?”

“Apparently.” Jaime reached out a hand to trace a finger over Harry’s scar, feeling the raised skin of the old scar then pulled away after a second or two.

“Is there any particular reason why it’s shaped as a lightning bolt?”

“No. Or maybe. No one has ever survived the killing curse except me,” Harry remarked. “So there’s nothing to compare it to.”

“You could say you got it from an arrow,” Jaime spoke, grinning slightly. “It’s an interesting scar and it would attract girls. Besides, people would all think you were strong enough to survive an arrow through your forehead.”

“Why would I want to attract girls? That’s a grownup thing. I survived the killing curse for some reason. And everyone stared at me when I went shopping two weeks ago in the wizarding world. I don’t like it.”

Jaime shrugged. “Well, it attracts me. I can easily pick you out of a crowd.”

Harry snorted and threw his pillow at him. Jaime threw it back. It was just about to hit when it stopped midair, hovering between them. Jaime’s eyes widened and Harry snatched it out of the air sheepishly, like he thought he was about to get reprimanded.

“That was your magic?”

“I think so. Unless you can do magic?”

“No. I’m not the woods wizard of Casterly Rock. You are.”

 

* * *

 

 

Harry watched as Prince Rhaegar defeated Ser Barristan Selmy in the tourney, cheered loudly for him even though the prince lost to Ser Arthur Dayne. Jaime was sitting next to him, grinning widely as Ser Arthur urged his horse towards the stands that the king was sitting in.

“Prince Rhaegar is so handsome,” Cersei whispered from Jaime’s other side. “I can’t wait to marry him.”

“Are you already betrothed to him?” Harry asked, watching as Arthur and Rhaegar shook hands. Jaime was watching both the prince and his kingsguard, his green eyes lit up with awe.

“Yes. Father is suppose to discuss it with the king tonight.”

“I heard one of the lions is about to give birth,” Harry spoke, looking back to Jaime. “Do you want to go watch?”

Jaime snorted, rolling his eyes. “Harry, it is not my idea of fun to go watch something give birth.”

“I already talked to your father though. He’s going to let the lions go afterward,” Harry said, crossing his arms. “And your aunt agrees with me. Besides, that lion pit is not suitable.”

“What, are you actually a warg?” Cersei questioned, narrowing her eyes at him then glancing over to where Prince Rhaegar was talking with Uncle Gerion. “The Prince has been watching you a lot lately. Did you meet him?”

Jaime turned to look at Harry, raising an eyebrow.

“We… talked, briefly,” Harry answered, looking between the twins. “I interrupted his visit to the godswood a few days ago, that’s all.”

“Harry!”

“What? He seemed nice and he complimented Hedwig.”

Jaime elbowed him and Harry elbowed Jaime back, trying to contain his laughter when Cersei rolled her eyes at the two of them.

“He looked… lonely,” Harry whispered.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry ran down the steps towards the lion pit, Hedwig following in the air through the tunnels. Jaime followed too, having been roped into following Harry, like always. Over the past two weeks, he was more and more often following Harry, not his sister. Cersei had been upset at that, used to Jaime following her around and taking his place in sword lessons occasionally.

Harry was just so… easy to please and with his heart on his sleeve, easy to know when to back off and when to question. Cersei… wasn’t like that. Jaime didn’t know if Cersei was going to yell at him one minute and then almost kiss him the next.

“Jaime! Come on! The lionness is almost done!”

Jaime grinned and hurriedly ran after Harry, who was already down there. The smell of blood and birth wafted through the tunnels and he finally arrived in the lion pits, seeing Harry actually in the lion cage with the lionness. Aunt Genna was watching over him, albeit not in the actual cage, an interested frown on her lips.

Harry was stroking the golden fur of the lion, whispering soothing things like the lion was a person. Hedwig was perched on Aunt Genna’s shoulder, probably not ready to follow Harry into a lion cage.

There were already four lion cubs nestled between the lionness’ stomach, searching for milk. The lionness was mewling in pain, its body curling and then uncurling, pushing the last lion cub out.

“Harry, are you sure you’re safe in there?” Genna questioned. “A mother lion is very protective over her young.”

“I’m perfectly safe, my lady,” Harry retorted.

Genna narrowed her eyes but then shrugged. “Jaime, your friend is quite the lion himself.”

Jaime nodded, grinning wider. “I’m used to it.”

A pained roar drew their attention just as a bloody lion cub came out of the lionness’ body. The cub was small but already loud, mewling and looking for its siblings.. Harry started at the noise, covering his ears briefly before hurrying over to help the animal, gathering up the cub and cradling it.

“Looks like the runt of the litter,” Jaime spoke, his heart pounding in his chest. “Harry, do you think I could come in?”

“Uh, I think so. Just no sudden movements.”

Jaime nodded and stepped in, squeezing through the bars and sitting at Harry’s side. He grabbed the fur that Harry had used to clean up the other cubs and gently started to clean the smallest, uncovering wholly white fur. The lionness peered up at him, growled lowly then sniffed her cubs, nudging two of them over to drink from her.

“White lion?” Harry asked, his eyes widening. “Is that…”

“There are white lions in Westeros,” Genna remarked, her eyes wide. “Most are just escaped hrakkars from Essos but I don’t think there are any here.”

Harry peered down at it, stroking its newly cleaned white fur. The cub purred under Harry’s fingers, seeming to lean into him. Hedwig chirped from outside the cage, a questioning hoot if Jaime had ever heard one. The lionness next to them peered up into Harry’s eyes then stood up a little, not dislodging the cubs drinking from her, and nudged the white lion cub further into Harry’s hands with her muzzle.

“I think she’s trying to say she wants you to take the cub,” Genna murmured, quiet with awe.

“But I’m no… I don’t even know what to do with a lion cub!” Harry exclaimed, looking at Jaime then at Genna. “I could sleep down here though until it’s done feeding. I don’t even know if it’s male or female.”

Jaime pointed at the little tufts of fur around the cub’s head, feeling the warmth from the lion cub. “I think it’s male, judging by the short mane. What are you going to name it?”

Harry stroked the cub’s head, lightly petting the soft fur. The cub whined and looked up at him, its’ dark golden eyes seeming to study him. “I read something in one of those books that I bought. One of the school’s houses is called Gryffindor. I think I’ll name the cub, Godric.”

 

* * *

 

 

For the next few days, Harry slept down in the lion pits, taking care of his new lion cub. During the day, he watched the rest of the tourney, with Jaime and Cersei. Though Cersei didn’t watch anymore after the news came that she would not be marrying Rhaegar. Jaime’s twin had gone running off after their Aunt Genna told her that the king didn’t approve of the match.

Lord Tywin came to look at the cub after the midday meal the day after, not saying a word for a few minutes and then leaving. Harry didn’t know what to think of that except that he had definitely noticed a difference between the Tywin that had Joanna and this one.

Little Tyrion also came down but he was much more interested in the lions. Harry had seen the looks that Cersei and Tywin had given the child and had promised to look after him. He knew what those looks meant and Jaime did too, from hearing how the Dursley’s treated Harry. Jaime was in fact the only member of the family that enjoyed Tyrion’s presence.

Harry never saw the prince again, for the royal family left a day after the tourney ended. And Harry went back to England three days after it had ended.

The Dursleys were so surprised at his new friend that Hedwig had shooed them off with a flap of her wings. Even his owl was protective of their new friend, Godric the white lion.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Mr Potter?”

He turned to see Professor McGonagall walk over to stand behind him. It was his first morning at Hogwarts and he was awed by everything. The castle was bigger than Casterly Rock and he couldn’t wait to explore it and start learning. Little Godric was sleeping on his bed and he had already extracted a promise from the house elves to take care of him.  

“Yes, Professor?”

McGonagall’s brown eyes narrowed as she studied him. “You brought a lion cub to school.”

“He is a cat. Cats are allowed,” Harry said, raising an eyebrow. “Aren’t they? I’ll make sure he doesn’t eat anyone.”

Ron paled but continued to eat. The other Gryffindors around them stopped eating to look at them, their eyes wide. They had all noticed the lion cub that Harry had brought with him. Of course, a certain few students had been awed. Some had been sure that the cub would get taken away from Harry as Hogwarts didn’t allow dangerous animals in its castle.

“Where did you get a lion cub, a white one to be exact?” Professor McGonagall questioned. “You didn’t steal it, I presume?”

Harry vehemently shook his head. “Of course I didn’t. The mother lion told me to take him. And it wasn’t like Jaime and Genna weren’t going to let me.”

“Jaime and Genna? Are those people friends of yours? Zookeepers, perhaps?”

Harry was about to say no, to say that they were from Westeros when he realized that it probably wasn’t a good idea to talk about his trips to Casterly Rock. He certainly hadn’t heard anyone talking about it and he hadn’t read anything about it in books. “Uh, yeah. They’re zookeepers. I’ll take good care of Godric. I promise.”

Minerva McGonagall blinked, her lips twitching up into a small grin. “Godric? You named the lion Godric?”

Harry nodded.

“I will need to talk with Albus,” McGonagall remarked. “But you could consider giving Godric to Hagrid to keep during the day. He certainly knows how to handle potentially dangerous animals.”

 

* * *

  


“Of course he can keep the cub with him,” Albus answered, smiling and his eyes twinkling.. “Anything he wants. Within reason, of course.”

 

* * *

  


Once Harry settled in to Hogwarts a few weeks later, he slid into the chair in the Gryffindor common room opposite Hermione. Godric peered up at him, backed up a few inches and leaped up onto his lap, curling up contentedly. The girl was sitting across from him, reading a thick, leather bound book and looked up at him after a second or two. Her lips formed a frown but otherwise didn’t comment. They weren’t as good as friends as Harry and Ron but he did want to get to know her.

“Hi, Harry.”

“Hermione.”

“What do you want?” Hermione asked, bewildered that he would choose to talk with her. Her eyes flicked to Godric, softening at the lion cub. Harry grinned, knowing that she wanted to pet him.

“I just wanted to say hi,” Harry spoke tentatively. “You want to pet Godric?”

Hermione’s eyes widened, flicking to the lion cub on his lap. “I thought he would eat anyone who touched him except you.”

“He’s not big enough for that,” Harry argued. “He’s only roughly a month old.”

“How is he not clawing you to bits anyway? Is that a magic thing?”

“I… don’t know,” Harry said, narrowing his eyes in thought. “Have you… heard about anything like this?”

Hermione’s eyes widened then she lit up. “You’d have to search the library and maybe even the restricted section. Though maybe not. It is restricted. You-”

“What?”

“You must have some idea,” Hermione said.

Harry tilted his head then shuffled his chair around the small table towards her, making it so that she wouldn’t have to reach very far to touch Godric. Her arm reached out then she pulled back in, glancing to him. He nodded and she cautiously reached out again, placing her hand on Godric’s white fur. Her eyes lit up and she started to stroke the cub’s fur and when Godric started to purr, she smiled. “I have some idea but it’s…”

“What?”

“It’s not of this world.”

Hermione froze and stared at him. “Not of this world?”

“Have you heard of wizards or witches traveling to other worlds?” Harry questioned quietly.

Hermione blinked. “I could look… Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“Yes. I’ve traveled to another world,” Harry answered.

 

* * *

  


When Harry first saw the dragon egg in Hagrid’s hut several months later, he knew exactly what he would do. Hagrid, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all sat around the little table and watched the dragon within hatch, its little claws scratching its way out. Godric sat in Harry’s lap, with his front paws up on the table watching too. The cub had grown so much within the past few months that now Godric reached up to Harry’s knees. The lion was now a bit too big to fit in Harry’s lap though he did enjoy having Godric in his lap. The animal emanated so much warmth and those claws… Harry felt safe with the lion and Godric always slept with him.

Hagrid had said something last week that Godric was growing fast, faster than was normal for regular lions. The fact that Godric was a white lion was fascinating to everyone who saw the lion. All of Gryffindor House had voted Godric their mascot and Godric spent the evenings lazing about before the hearth in the common room. During the day, Godric spent his time with Hagrid outside the hut.

The crackling of the dragon egg drew Harry’s attention as the dragon within toddled out. It was black, with white eyes and two leathery wings and two sets of clawed limbs. It was unlike the dragon on the banner of Rhaegar’s house but it was a dragon. He only wished Rhaegar could be here for this but Harry would make sure the Prince got a chance to see the little one.

“Oooh,” Harry whispered, reaching out a finger for the dragon to sniff. Godric too reached towards the dragon with his nose, scenting the air around the other animal.

“Harry, no!” Hermione exclaimed. “Dragons are dangerous!”

Godric leaped up onto the table, the mane around his neck moving and causing the table underneath him to shake. Godric’s mane wasn’t as big as the lions in the movies but it was certainly growing. The dragon hissed, burping smoke. Harry raised an eyebrow as Godric growled back, staying in front of Harry. “Enough you two.”

Harry reached out, laying his fingers on top of the little dragon’s nose and just waited. Hagrid drew in a sharp breath but didn’t make a move to intervene. The dragon peered over to him, its eyes zeroing in on him and stilling its body. Harry felt it as the dragon took a deep breath, scenting him, then tentatively leaned into his hand as Harry started to stroke its head and neck.

“Harry… What?” Hermione murmured.

“I have a friend,” Harry offered then glanced up to Hagrid. “Can I keep her?”

Hagrid blinked, staring at him with wide eyes. “She’s a dragon, Harry.”

“We can keep her here and then when she gets bigger, she can hunt in the forbidden forest,” Harry said. “Please Hagrid. I want to give her to one of my friends and that friend is quite capable of taking care of her. He’s like you but all his knowledge is on dragons.”

“Which friend is this?” Hermione asked, looking between Harry and Hagrid and then the dragon. Godric had moved tentatively towards the dragon, his claws leaving tiny dents in the wooden table. The dragon moved too and then they ended up together, their noses touching.

“I’ll explain later. I can train her before then,” Harry spoke. “Please?”

Hagrid took a deep breath then sighed. “What are you going to name her?”

Harry peered over at the tiny black dragon, who was now curled into Godric. The two animals were content, sniffing each other and learning each other’s scents. “Joanna. Jo for short.”

 

* * *

 

 

When Harry met the Dursley’s at the train station after first year was over, his aunt and uncle looked at the lion at his feet and screamed. Harry rolled his eyes, peered down at Godric and reached down to stroke his fur. “He’s not going to eat you guys. Unless…”

Harry trailed off, watching as Vernon and Petunia’s eyes widened so much that he thought they would fall out of their heads. He grinned and walked past them, Godric at his heels and opened the car door. Hedwig flew into the car with them, sitting on Harry’s lap. “Other people won’t be able to see him and I have food and stuff for him. I’ll take care of him, aunt Petunia. I promise.”

Harry watched in bemusement as both his aunt and uncle opened their mouths to most likely berate him. They then realized a minute later that they were in full view of Harry’s wizarding friends and closed their mouths, walking over to get in the car.

“Besides, he won’t hurt anyone that treats me nicely,” Harry remarked idly, as Godric curled up beside him. Petunia let out a strangled cry and Harry watched as his aunt and uncle exchanged fearful looks and smiled at the thought of a better summer than the last one.

 

* * *

 

 

Seven months later, Hogwarts was dealing with yet another mystery. Mr Filch and his cat had gotten petrified somehow and half of the school was adamant that he was the heir of Slytherin.

Harry sighed as he walked to Hagrid’s hut in the middle of the night, after another nightmare of some unknown evil. The castle was deserted since it was the beginning of the Christmas holidays. He had pleaded to Dumbledore to let him stay and the headmaster had agreed since he was taking care of both Joanna and Godric. The dragon and the lion had both grown so much and they both enjoyed each other’s company.

Joanna was about as tall as his waist, her wings a bit bigger than the range of his arms. Dumbledore had again let him keep her but with the rule that she stay with Hagrid. The ministry had fought Hogwarts’ headmaster but since Harry was apparently the boy-who-lived, they couldn’t very well argue with him. Especially since Godric had gotten very much more protective of him since they had both faced Voldemort on Quirrell’s head last year.

Godric was now two years old and still growing and for a white lion, was beautiful. He reached up to Harry’s head, the mane around his neck fluffing out with each month. He was under his invisibility cloak as he walked, pondering when he would next see Jaime. He wondered what the other boy was getting up to, maybe getting trained as a squire.

Wondered if Cersei had found another person to bully. Wondered how Rhaegar was doing. In the two times that he had been in Casterly Rock, he had heard bad things about Rhaegar’s father. How paranoid he was and how mad. He sighed and was just over the hill to Hagrid’s hut when he felt the most minute yet familiar pull. He stiffened, peered down at the hut and yelled, taking off his cloak at the same time and stashing it. He stowed it in the trunk that he always kept on his person now, shrinking the trunk and tucking it in his belt.

“Jo! Godric! I need you!”

He simultaneously heard two roars, one from a lion and one from a dragon, and watched as they appeared out of the forest. Godric had taken to spending more time in the Forbidden Forest since he had more room to run and to hunt but Harry grinned as he saw them running towards him. Jo had taken flight, big beautiful black dragon contrasting with the white lion. Godric got to him first and then Joanna reached him within a second after and he laid one hand on each beast before all three of them were pulled away.

  


* * *

 

 

_A week into his second year, Harry pulled Joanna aside one afternoon after classes. The dragoness walked over to him with no hesitation, her wings beating idly in the sun. She had seemed intelligent, as smart as Godric was. The lion hadn’t left his side, staying with him even at the Dursley’s._

_“Hey, pretty girl,” Harry whispered, reaching up to stroke her neck. She trilled under his hand, leaning into him and almost purring. It had seemed easy to name her after Jaime’s mother and the dragon was just as beautiful as the human Joanna had been. “If… When we travel to Westeros, you might like Rhaegar more than me.”_

_Joanna’s white eyes narrowed as she opened her mouth a little, smoke coming out of her nostrils._

_“I won’t take offense, okay? Rhaegar needs a friend like you and if you stay, you can keep him company. I think he has a prophecy too, like me.”_

  


* * *

 

 

Jaime was just sparring with Prince Rhaegar Targaryen when a loud yell drew both their attention. They were at Lord Connington’s home in Griffin’s Roost, by the east coast of Westeros and outside, in one of the practice fields. But when he felt a familiar person fall into him, he went with it, dropping his sword and letting Harry fall on him. He looked up into familiar dark green eyes and grinned. “Hey.”

Harry smiled. “Hey.”

A low, excited yowl proceeded a furry head arching into his hand and he looked down, his eyes widening. “Is that… who I think it is?”

“Yep, that’s Godric,” Harry spoke, scrambling off of him and offering a hand to lift him up. He was still staring at Godric, seeing the tall, lethal lion stand before him. Long, thick paws led up to a big, sturdy body and head ringed by a thick mane. “I also have-”

“Harry?”

Jaime turned towards Rhaegar, seeing Ser Arthur and Ser Lewyn behind the prince draw their swords. Jaime’s eyes widened even more when he saw what was behind Harry. Right next to Godric, there was a dragon. A dragon. Jaime blinked and blinked again, rubbed his eyes. “Harry, what is that?”

“Her name is Joanna,” Harry remarked, glancing over to Prince Rhaegar, who was frozen in place and staring at the black dragon before them. He looked back to Jaime, his green eyes soft. “Jo for short.”

Jaime stared and then sighed, not wanting to admit out loud that his heart had skipped a beat at hearing that Harry had named a _dragon_ after his mother. “Seven hells, you’re impossible.”

Harry snorted and elbowed him before walking over to stand right in front of… Jo and stroked her neck. “Your Highness, I did promise, didn’t I?”

It was quiet for a few minutes, the only sound being the crashing of the waves against the cliffs. There were no bird sounds or animal sounds, likely every other animal was sensing Godric and Joanna’s presence. The sun beamed down on them, making Joanna’s scales almost sparkle.

“...You did,” Prince Rhaegar finally spoke, his skin even more pale than usual. His purple eyes were wide and he looked to be clinging onto his sword with white knuckles. “I… Harry, you didn’t have to.”

“But you seemed lonely,” Harry spoke, raising an eyebrow.

“Prince Rhaegar, you probably should indulge him,” Jaime said, crossing his arms in exasperation. “He’ll only offer to bring you more impossible things. How come you haven’t brought me something impossible?”

Harry rolled his eyes though Jaime could swear he saw a glimpse of mischief. “I could. When’s your next nameday?”

“Next year.”

“Then I shall endeavor to bring something for you next time I come. Jo… don’t eat him.”

Jaime watched as his knightmaster, Prince Rhaegar, walked over to stand a few feet in front of the black dragon. Rhaegar sheathed his blade, his purple eyes still wide with awe.

“How old is… Jo?”

“She’s six or seven months,” Harry explained as Godric loped over to him and headbutted him. Harry laughed and stroked the lion’s mane, appearing to dig his fingers into Godric’s neck. The white lion went loose, its golden eyes widening with pleasure. “You can have her, if you like. I haven’t ridden her yet.”

Harry watched as Rhaegar waited patiently, hands at his sides. Joanna peered down at him, three or four feet taller than the human prince, then walked over to stand right in front of Rhaegar, getting into his space. Rhaegar didn’t even step backward, just stood there and tentatively reached his arm out and Joanna lowered her head to sniff him.

Jaime walked over to stand by Harry, looking the other boy over. “You look… different.”

“I’m in my second year of school,” Harry spoke, his green eyes narrowing then lighting up. “I don’t think there’s anything else that’s different.”

“She’s different than the dragons of old,” Prince Rhaegar commented, glancing towards them as Joanna finally nudged his hand with her nose. Rhaegar’s eyes widened as he turned back to the she-dragon in front of him. “She has four legs and two wings.”

“She’s from my world so that probably accounts for it,” Harry explained, running a hand through his hair and making it look more ruffled. “I’ve trained her a little so she knows not to eat people and she takes direction very easily.”

Rhaegar nodded distractedly, all of his attention on Joanna.

“Are you squiring for the prince?” Harry asked, turning to look at Jaime questioningly. “Or are you just here because it’s a coincidence?”

Jaime nodded. “It was a surprise for all of us, Cersei especially. I think Rhaegar’s father, the king, had told him that us Lannisters weren’t to be trusted.”

“Then how…” Harry trailed off as they both watched Rhaegar slowly walk around Joanna and climb up onto her back. Joanna beat her wings cautiously then took off at a run. Godric let out a roar as Joanna climbed up into the air, coasting up into the clouds with the crown prince on her back. “I certainly don’t trust you Lannisters.”

Jaime snorted, hearing the teasing in Harry’s voice. “He said… since you like me, that probably meant I wasn’t a bad person.”

Harry’s eyes widened. He watched as Ser Arthur and Ser Lewyn of the kingsguard walked over to them, both of them stunned as they watched the black dragon disappear within the clouds.

“You have just changed Westeros,” Ser Arthur spoke after a few minutes. Godric walked over to them, scenting the air, before loping into the trees just beyond the field.

“The king will not like this,” Ser Lewyn added. “The disaster at Duskendale made Aerys so much more paranoid about his son.”

“Duskendale?” Harry echoed, looking at Jaime for an explanation.

“The king was taken hostage at Duskendale last year,” Jaime said wearily. “Prince Rhaegar had to rule for half a year while the king was gone. Aerys later thought that Rhaegar and my father had conspired to have him killed.”

“Did they?” Harry asked, looking between the other boy and the two kingsguard.

“No. At least I don’t think so,” Jaime offered, shrugging. “Politics is my least favorite part of squiring for the crown prince.”

 

* * *

  


As had become accidental tradition for Harry and Jaime, a few nights later, Harry woke up sweating and his heart beating so fast that it felt like he had just run a mile. He got up, feeling Godric shuffle over to him and curl around him. “Godric, let’s go for a walk. I’m not going to get some more sleep now.”

Godric yowled quietly, his dark golden eyes narrowed in worry, before jumping down off the bed. Harry followed, tangling his hand in Godric’s silky mane and using the lion as a crutch, as he wasn’t entirely awake yet. He yawned and they both walked out of the room that Lord Connington had given him. He wiped his eyes and opened the door and then the two of them walked out into the hallway.

He had dreamed of hissing and of Voldemort again but he didn’t know why he had. He didn’t think that Voldemort was behind causing the petrifications at school. Besides, Voldemort hadn’t gotten the stone last year anyway. Harry yawned again, his feet stopping and he looked up at where his legs had taken him then laughed quietly, nudging the door open with his hand and with Godric’s help.

Jaime woke up at the quiet hiss, shrugged and gestured for Harry to come into bed with him. Harry walked over and climbed up onto the bed. “My sister is back in Casterly Rock so she won’t tell on us.”

“Why would that be a problem?” Harry whispered, burrowing under the covers. They both startled as Godric leaped up onto the bed and curled up at their feet. Harry could hear Joanna a few rooms down the hall, her claws hitting the stone with a light scratching sound. She had fast taken a liking to the prince and Harry wasn’t worried about Rhaegar not taking care of Joanna. “Cersei doesn’t like me anyway. It’s not like that’s not common knowledge.”

“We’re not in Dorne,” Jaime replied, turning onto his side to look at the other boy. “They don’t care about two boys together or two girls.”

“Oh.”

 

* * *

  


Harry’s lips turned down, frowning.

Jaime winced. “How did your schooling go?”

“Well, apparently, there’s something big and mysterious petrifying students this year,” Harry spoke, turning onto his back and glancing up at the stone ceiling. Jaime watched as expressions floated across the other boy’s face and then Harry’s words caught up to him.

“What.”

“Petrifying students,” Harry repeated. “And I think it’s a snake. Or something. Everyone thinks it’s my fault.”

“Is it? Why do you think it’s a snake?”

“‘Cause I can talk to snakes.”

Jaime’s eyes widened then he rolled his eyes. “Of course you can.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? Jaime!”

“It just means I’m not surprised by you anymore.”

Jaime heard Harry snort and he froze as Harry shuffled around, moved on top of him. Harry peered down at him, his green eyes lit up with amusement and sleepiness.

“I’ll show you. Be prepared to be surprised next time I come visit.”

  


* * *

 

 

News traveled quickly in Westeros and soon enough, four days later, there were thousands of people traveling to Griffin’s Roost to see the dragon. Harry’s eyes widened as multiple people stared at Rhaegar and Joanna as they came in for a landing in the courtyard. Jaime was holding Rhaegar’s sword as the prince hadn’t wanted to be encumbered during their flight.

Harry blinked as Rhaegar dismounted, his purple eyes lit up with happiness, and announced that there would be a tourney. The competition would be in the next few days at Griffin’s Roost and anyone who would like to enter could.

“I’m going to compete,” Jaime remarked.

“Good for you,” Harry teased, his lips twitching up into a grin.

Jaime elbowed him.

Godric headbutted Jaime at the waist, whose eyes widened so much that Harry laughed, drawing the attention of several onlookers.

  


* * *

 

 

“Be careful,” Harry said, looking up at Jaime from the ground. His friend was on the back of a tall, white horse and was getting ready to joust. The stands were full of people and at the center of them was Prince Rhaegar and the two kingsguard knights. Joanna was lazily curled up in the sun in front of the stands, opening one eye to glare at anyone who came close except Harry, Jaime or Rhaegar.

Jaime saluted him then trotted off to join the others. Harry watched briefly before walking back to the stands, giving Joanna a little pat on her neck before running up the stands. Rhaegar had offered him a place next to him and Harry had hesitated before taking the prince up on the offer.

“Your Grace,” Harry said, dipping his head in lieu of bowing before Rhaegar. Also, the outfit that he had on was limiting in his motions which was weird. It was tight on him, a red tunic and black leggings. Though by now, he should have been used to wearing nice clothes.

Rhaegar gestured for him to come closer, all proper and official crown prince of the realm. Harry ambled over to sit next to the silver haired Prince, Godric on his heels.

They watched the first few jousts in silence before Rhaegar spoke.

“You are quite the intriguing young man,” Rhaegar remarked. “You brought me a dragon.”

“If you hurt her, I’ll be duty bound to hurt you,” Harry whispered back, knowing that Rhaegar could hear him.

Rhaegar laughed, shaking his head. “I won’t hurt her. You have my word.”

Harry narrowed his eyes then nodded. “Good. If I may ask…”

“Ask what you will and I will attempt to answer.”

“Why did you really choose Jaime to be your squire?” Harry questioned, clapping with the crowd as Jaime won another joust. This was Jaime’s fourth joust and he had yet to lose. “Jaime told me that since you liked me well enough…”

Rhaegar turned to look at him, his eyes narrowed in thought. “I do like you.”

“Yes, and?”

“I might have dreamed about you before you came.”

Harry’s eyes widened as he turned to look at Rhaegar. “Before I came this time?”

“No. Before you ever came to Westeros,” Rhaegar answered quietly. “I didn’t know it was you at the time though.”

  


* * *

 

 

Jaime grinned as he was pronounced the winner of the tourney. He saw Harry running down the stands right towards him, slowing to a stop in front of his horse. Harry grinned too though Jaime could see that something was amiss. Harry’s eyes were distant, occasionally flicking back up to where Prince Rhaegar was then back down to him.

“I won!”

“Congratulations! This is your first tourney, right? Or first tourney won?”

Jaime nodded. “The youngest ever. My father will be proud.”

“He should be already proud. His son a squire to the crown prince,” Harry spoke, his green eyes happy.

“He is. Ever since his proposal to marry Cersei was turned down,” Jaime said.

“King Aerys turned Lord Tywin down?” Harry murmured as they walked away from the celebrating crowd. “Why? I would think…”

“I don’t know but since then my father quit being Hand of the King.”

Jaime watched as Harry frowned, his eyes knitting in concern.

“Who’s Hand of the King now?”

“Lord Jon Connington. Rhaegar’s friend.”

  


* * *

 

 

Harry spent the last few days with Jaime and often enough, Rhaegar, advising him on how to train Joanna. He still had a few of the dragon books that he had read himself with him so he gave those to Rhaegar, knowing the prince liked to read. Harry even placed the smallest protective ward on Joanna, one that would prevent arrows from impaling her.

He watched Jaime sparr with Rhaegar in the morning before he left and Jaime spent some time teaching him some new motions. Harry had the distinct notion that Jaime didn’t like it when Harry described how he had gone into danger alone but he had said that he had had Godric with him. And since Jaime had continued to teach him how to use a sword the two previous times he had come here, he wasn’t a beginner anymore.

He disappeared from Westeros a day later, only taking Godric back with him, and arriving back in Hogwarts, during Christmas break.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius ambled through the halls of Hogwarts in his animagus form, prowling about for the rat. He sniffed corners and went down into the dungeons, his claws scratching away on the stone floor as he walked. Walking through Hogwarts brought back memories, happy and playful memories that only ended in grief four years later as James and Lily were killed.

The paintings over him muttered to keep it down, _his claws were waking them up_. Sirius huffed out a snort, his tail between his legs as he strolled up a set of stairs, back into the big entry way, with the great door behind him. All of his attention was on sniffing out the rat so he did not notice the great beast behind him. It was better in here than out there, with the dementors so he continued walking and just as he was about to nudge his way into the great hall, something… picked him up in its’ jaws.

Sirius thrashed about, unable to move in the mouth of whatever or whoever had him. But the creature must have been massive, able to pick him up… and start to walk. Sirius let out a strangled bark and was just able to turn his head to see what had him, nearly fainting when he saw the great animal.

It was massive… and white… and a lion. The white lion was tall, great, as big as Remus in his wolf form when he stood up on his hind legs. Sirius froze in its mouth and just out of the corner of his eye, saw a hint of green in the lion’s golden eyes. Potter green. The lion returned his gaze then took off, still carrying him in its mouth.

The lion loped up the grand staircase, trotted through the hallway and jumped onto a moving stair, letting it take them all the way up the seventh floor of the castle, where the Gryffindor tower was. Sirius just sighed, keeping still as he didn’t want to accidentally jostle the lion into digging its teeth in further.

The lion stopped right at the painting with the fat lady. Sirius narrowed his eyes as the painting let them through, wondering why the painting would let a lion in, much less with a wild, mangy looking dog in its mouth. The lion loped through the common room door, pausing briefly then walked over to the fireplace. The lion then deposited Sirius on the cozy looking rug and lay down, placing a paw on Sirius/Padfoot’s back.

“Padfoot?”

Sirius glanced up to the doorway to the boy’s dormitory and watched as his godson walked down to the steps. Harry looked good, healthy, sturdy, and bemused. He was as tall as James was when they were in their third year but there was also a white glow to his green eyes. Sirius barked, trying to warn him about the lion who was currently holding him down, when Harry held out a hand.

“Godric, let him go,” Harry said, his lips twitching up into a lazy, tired grin. “I only had you bring him up here.”

The paw sitting on Sirius’ back was removed and he shuffled out, shifting back to human legs. “Harry?”

Sirius watched as the lion curled up near the fire, placing its massive head on its paws to watch them.

“You didn’t sell out my dad and mum, did you?”

Sirius shook his head, vehemently. “Of course not, prongslet. I would never! I wasn’t even their secret keeper to begin with. That was all Peter!”

Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Besides, what’s with the lion?” Sirius asked.

“His name’s Godric.”

“Not what I meant.”

“It’s… complicated,” Harry offered, grinning a little wistfully. “I’ve had to stop him from eating Scabbers but he’s my friend.”

“Scabbers?”

“Ron’s rat.”

“A rat?” Sirius repeated, eyes narrowing.

“Yeah. Why?”

“Does this Scabbers have only four toes on one paw?”

Harry blinked, glanced at Godric behind them, then eyed Sirius. Sirius could see Harry thinking then a minute later, his godson’s eyes turned white, glowed. Godric sat up behind them, stood up, stretched, and trotted off, up to the boy’s dorm.

“Harry?”

No response.

Sirius stared, walked over to stop in front of Harry and snapped his fingers. Still nothing. He glanced up to where Godric had gone, heard a low growl then the scream of a rat. Mere moments later, Godric the white lion stalked back down the stairs, golden with a hint of green, eyes proud and smug, as the animal prowled over to sit by Harry. Sirius watched, bewildered, as the lion proceeded to bend down, opened his mouth under a paw then stepped back. The lion’s paw was still over something small, claws out like a cage.

“You’re looking for the actual secret keeper, aren’t you?” Harry asked, drawing Sirius’ attention. Harry’s eyes were back to green and narrowed dangerously. “Looking for _Wormtail_. He was the one who sold my parents out, wasn’t he?”

Sirius nodded. “Harry, what’s going on? What kind of magic is this?”

Harry grinned a little. “Long story, Padfoot. Now let’s see if we can’t fix this problem ourselves.”

 

* * *

 

 

The summer in between third year and fourth went far better than any other summer. He stayed with Sirius, who had just gotten an actual trial, and Remus, who had been beyond heartbroken that he had been wrong about Sirius. Harry had actually walked in on the two men kissing a few weeks into the summer, winked at them, then walked off, Godric on his heels.

Remus had actually sat down at breakfast one morning and asked Harry where Godric had come from. The three of them and Godric had moved into the Potter mansion on the outskirts of London, with plenty of space for the lion to roam freely and hunt. Dobby and Kreacher had made sure there were enough animals for the big lion to catch.

“Yeah, Harry, what’s with the lion? You never really answered that question during school,” Sirius commented, taking a sip of his coffee. “Godric’s not from the wizarding world and I’ve never seen a white lion that big in the muggle world.”

“Was it a spell accident?” Remus asked, sitting down right next to Sirius and raising an eyebrow.

“No,” Harry offered, seeing Godric come in through the kitchen from the cat door they had installed. Dobby had helped them put together a door big enough to allow Godric easy access and the lion enjoyed it. Though Harry had stopped the lion from taking a kill inside. Kreacher had thrown a fit the first time Godric had done that. “He’s not a spell accident and he’s not from here.”

“Not from here?”

“He’s… from a parallel world,” Harry explained, shrugging. “I go there every so often to see a friend and I found Godric on one of those trips.”

Sirius and Remus stared. Sirius blinked, turning to look at Remus with a questioning look. “A parallel world? Harry, are you sure you aren’t dreaming or under the influence of a spell?”

“No, I’m pretty sure I’m not. It’s not a coincidence that right after second year, I vanished with Godric and Joanna and then came back with only Godric.”

“Joanna?” Sirius repeated.

Harry grinned, thinking about Prince Rhaegar on Joanna’s back two years ago. “Hagrid had bought a dragon in my first year and then I raised her, naming the dragon after my friend’s mother.”

“You raised a dragon.”

Remus stared at him, blinking.

“Yes. Is there a problem with that? I asked Charlie for tips,” Harry offered, stroking Godric’s mane as the big lion walked up to him and curled up at his legs. Godric was tall and big enough to reach up to Harry’s seat, even laying down, so he didn’t have to reach down very far to pet him.

“You could have gotten eaten,” Sirius tried, his lips twitching up into a grin.

“Jo took a liking to me,” Harry argued. “Besides, Joanna’s with Rhaegar now.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jaime sighed and walked after his father, glancing up at Riverrun and shielding his eyes from the afternoon sun. His father was intent on betrothing him to Lysa Tully, on having Jaime marry into House Tully, but he really… did not want to. The Lannister bannermen that his father had brought with him had stayed to camp outside the castle. The Tully men at arms in the castle courtyard all stared at them, with most of them staring at Jaime because everyone knew that he was the squire to the soon to be king.

He watched as Lord Tywin met with Lord Hoster, exchanging pleasantries and small talk. Of course, Cersei had offered to get him a place on the kingsguard, to get him out of the marriage. He just wished that Harry was here so that he could take his mind off of this. Or Rhaegar but the prince was getting ready for his coronation and was too busy. Mayhap Rhaegar could force his father into not marrying him off, scare the Tully’s off with Joanna. Jaime snorted at the idea, imagining Rhaegar appearing on Joanna in the middle of Riverrun. The idea that the dragons were back had not fully died down. People had still come to the capital in the hopes of seeing the dragon just last week.

And then there was the fact that the dragon had scorched King Aerys three months ago. Jaime had witnessed that, had witnessed King Aerys getting madder and madder with the urge to ride his son’s dragon. Rhaegar had tried to stop his father and so had Jaime but they weren’t able to stop the king, who had Ser Jonothor of the kingsguard pull Rhaegar off.

He nodded at Lord Hoster, who spared a glance to him, then the two lords walked further into the keep, stepping in the door to the great keep. Jaime glanced around the keep, stopping in the entry hall and looking around.

It wasn’t nearly as great or big as Casterly Rock or King’s Landing but it was… tolerable. He was about to head off in the direction of the walls, get some distance from what was happening when he heard a faint lion’s roar. A familiar roar. He grinned and stayed where he was, hoping that he hadn’t just heard things, that his mind hadn’t been playing tricks on him. But after a few minutes, he couldn’t see anything nor hear anything.

He was about to walk off, shoulders drooping with disappointment, when he saw the Riverrun men at arms all stop again. Their eyes were wide and Jaime glanced up into the sky, thinking that Rhaegar had actually arrived on Joanna, but he didn’t see anything.

“Turn around, Jaime.”

The little nudge to his upper back made him jump and he would deny it to his dying day that he let out a strangled yelp. His hand dropped to his sword as he turned around, eyes widening when he saw Godric right in front of him. Harry was…

“Are you planning on riding him into battle?” Jaime questioned, crossing his arms in disbelief. Harry was sitting right on Godric’s back, his green eyes lit up with excitement and a hefty amount of fond exasperation. The big lion nudged him again, his nose snuffling at his armor. Harry was wearing the familiar robes that Jaime had seen him in last time but there was a weariness to his green eyes. One that Jaime often saw on Prince Rhaegar’s.

Harry snorted, shaking his head and sliding off Godric’s back. The lion backed up a pace, turned to look around the courtyard. “I was just on his back a few minutes ago, curled up in the Gryffindor common room. I was not going into battle.”

“Good. There’s no war in Westeros anyway.”

“Where are we anyway?” Harry asked, looking around. “I would recognize Casterly Rock and Griffin’s Roost and we’re not in either of those castles.”

“Riverrun,” Jaime answered, sighing again. “Has Godric eaten recently?”

“I just fed him an hour ago so no. Why… Riverrun’s House Tully, right?”

“Yes.”

Harry raised an eyebrow, studied Jaime briefly before looking around, peering up at the walls. “You want to go up there and talk?”

“Who said I wanted to talk?”

“Oh, come on, Jaime. The view ought to be good,” Harry retorted, tugging him over to the walls and up the stairway. Jaime shrugged as he followed Harry, hearing Godric pad up the stairs behind them. The few Tully bannermen on the walkway around the walls stared at the three of them, their eyes widening especially at Godric.

Jaime watched as Harry walked over to the edge of the walkway, peering out over the walls and battlements. The rivers that flowed around Riverrun were loud, speeding along their chosen path. The sun hit them straight on, making Godric’s coat almost shine. Godric raised up on his hind legs and propped his front legs up on the battlement, looking out over the castle. The lion’s tail swished back and forth lazily, almost hitting Jaime as he moved to stand beside Harry.

“Your father is trying to get you betrothed, correct?”

He turned to look at the other young man. They were both ten and four, with Harry maybe an inch taller than him. Harry’s black hair had grown longer than it had been the last time they had seen each other, long enough to reach Harry’s shoulders.

“Yes. To Lysa Tully,” Jaime muttered, shuddering slightly. “I don’t want to marry a Tully girl.”

“At least you don’t have threats on your life regularly,” Harry said, wrinkling his nose. Godric growled low in his throat, still half on the battlement then roared, loud and menacing. The Tully bannermen that were still on the walkways covered their ears and backed up even more, eyes wide and face pale. But they stayed on the wall. Jaime could hear at least one muttering about how Harry was Prince Rhaegar’s friend.

“What happened?” Jaime asked, seeing Harry’s grimace.

“The man that tried to kill me when I was two is back,” Harry explained wearily. “He came back, kidnapped me for a few hours, and regained his body.”

“That sounds… pleasant.”

Harry snorted. “Godric would not leave my side for three days afterward and that was just two weeks ago.”

“What do you mean, regained his body? Was that blood magic?”

“I don’t give a shit what it was,” Harry retorted, glancing down at Godric then at Jaime. “Voldemort is back and that means... “

“He’s going to try to kill you again.”

“Yeah.”

“Sounds fun.”

“Jaime!”

“It’s more fun than getting betrothed to a stupid girl.”

“You ever met her?”

“No, but people talk.”

“There any way of getting out of it?” Harry finally asked a few minutes later. Jaime sighed, hearing Harry take a step closer towards him.

“Cersei did offer to get me into the kingsguard,” Jaime replied, shrugging. “If I joined, it would make me just another knight, at least when I get knighted. Tyrion would be heir to Casterly Rock, not me.”

“That wouldn’t be that bad, right? You’ve said you don’t like politics and the Lord of Casterly Rock has to deal with the politics of the Westerlands.”

“There is also the fact that I wouldn’t have to deal with King Aerys. Rhaegar has not said much about his father to me but the times that I have seen him…”

“What do you mean, you wouldn’t have to deal with King Aerys? Did something happen?”

Jaime grimaced, turning to look at Harry. “Joanna burned him to death.”

“Oh. That’s… nice, I suppose.”

Harry’s eyes widened, turning to look at Jaime with a question in his eyes. “It is good, right?”

Jaime laughed and Harry swatted him, crossing his arms in expectation of an answer.

“Prince Rhaegar looks better now, more at ease in the capital,” Jaime said, shrugging a little. “The queen does not look as haunted as she used to.”

 

* * *

 

 

Harry urged his horse forward after Jaime’s, looking up at King’s Landing as they rode in. There were Targaryen banners all around the city, flowers thrown in the street and colorful streamers wrapped around the buildings all in honor of the upcoming coronation tomorrow. They had left Riverrun a few days ago, to assist Rhaegar with anything.

“Is Rhaegar… married already?” Harry asked, as they rode through the gate to the Red Keep. The castle was big, built with pale stone, and quite a sight to see. Hogwarts was Harry’s home but this… The Red Keep was beautiful. “Or does he need to find a wife?”

Jaime pulled his horse to a stop and Harry did too, dismounting easily enough. Each time that he had come here, he had ridden a lot, at first taught by the stablemaster of Casterly Rock. Godric paced beside him, sniffing the air around the courtyard. The big lion was a little anxious but since they had been around a lot of people before, it hopefully wouldn’t be too hard for him.

“He was wed to Elia Martell a year ago,” Jaime replied, as servants came to get their horses. “Come on. Rhaegar will want to see you.”

A roar proceeded Joanna dropping in from the sky, circling above them and landing not a minute later. Harry smiled and ran over to the dragon, who had grown much bigger in the two years that he had been gone.

“Hey, Jo,” Harry whispered, laughing when she threw her head down to nudge him playfully. Her wings were long and her body was about the size of an elephant. She was now much taller than him, by several feet. Godric raced over towards her and Harry quickly stepped out of the way, as several hundred pounds of lion met several hundred pounds of dragon.

Godric collided with Joanna with a loud thump, causing Joanna to squeal.

Harry’s eyes widened as the lion and dragon playfully stalked one another, with Joanna finally pinning Godric to the ground with her wings.

“That… is not something you see everyday.”

Harry turned, grinning at the sight of Prince Rhaegar walking out of the Red Keep. He was followed by his kingsguard, the only two men that Harry recognized being Ser Arthur and Ser Lewyn.

“Alright, who is torturing my dragon?” Rhaegar stopped a few feet before them, his purple eyes soft with happiness when he saw Harry. “Harry. Godric. It’s been a few years, hasn’t it?”

“Two years,” Jaime remarked. “Not that anyone’s counting.”

Harry snorted. “I hear you’re about to be king. Godric, what are you doing?”

Godric was now on his feet again, raising his head up towards Joanna’s head as the dragon lowered down to sniff the lion. It kind of looked like they were about to lick each other from this angle. Harry rolled his eyes before turning back to Rhaegar, taking in the prince’s appearance.

Prince Rhaegar looked… lighter than when Harry had last seen him. Maybe it was because of Joanna or perhaps it was that King Aerys was dead. But Rhaegar didn’t look like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders anymore. From what Jaime had told him, Aerys had not been a good father or a good king at the end of his life.

“I am,” Rhaegar spoke, gesturing back to the Red Keep. “Jaime, why don’t you go make sure there is a room for Harry and meet us in my solar.”

“Yes, ser.”

Harry watched as Jaime walked off, into the Red Keep, and then raised an eyebrow. “Is there something you want to talk about?”

Rhaegar watched as Jaime left too then held out his arm.

Harry stared at him then shrugged, reaching out his arm and letting Rhaegar guide him into the Red Keep. “Godric will be fine out here, right?”

“Everyone knows to not disturb Joanna and they won’t disturb Godric.”

Harry looked up at the tall ceiling of the Red Keep as they walked into the building, taking in the beautiful artwork that framed the walls. As they passed what he guessed was the throne room, he saw dragon skulls hanging on the walls. “Is there something wrong?”

“Is it possible for you to bring me another dragon? Or to hatch another dragon?”

Harry raised an eyebrow, glancing at Rhaegar out of the corner of his eye. “Another dream?”

“No. I believe Joanna is lonely,” Rhaegar offered, as they walked throughout the Red Keep. The stonework was lovely, offering beautiful views of the city around them. “Besides, I will need more eventually. My children will want a dragon each. My mother is pregnant once again too.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful! Okay, I’ll see what I can do,” Harry offered, as Rhaegar finally brought them to a door. He felt like this hall and this room were at the very back end of the Red Keep but apparently it wasn’t. A young woman was walking around the corner opposite them, followed by other younger women. “No guarantees though.”

“Ah, Elia, I wanted you to meet my friend.” Rhaegar gestured to Harry. “This is Harry Potter, the young man who brought Joanna to me.”

Princess Elia Martell stopped in front of Harry and Rhaegar, her black eyes studying them briefly before smiling. She had long, beautiful, dark hair and an easy smile. She was also very much pregnant, her belly large with child.

“It is certainly an honor to meet you, my lady,” Harry spoke. “I see congratulations are in order.”

Elia grinned and rubbed her stomach. “Thank you. I have heard so much about you already, the black lion.”

Harry’s eyes widened.

“You and Jaime are attached at the hip, when you are in Westeros,” Elia remarked. “Godric has also made an impact on the country.”

 

* * *

 

 

“The soon to be queen called me the black lion,” Harry grumbled, glaring at Jaime as they stood in the front of the throne room the next day. Several lords and their ladies were behind them, waiting for their prince to arrive at the coronation ceremony. Princess Elia was standing next to the throne, one member of the kingsguard, Ser Oswell standing behind her. Joanna was lazily sprawled out on the other side of the Iron Throne, smoke occasionally coming out of her mouth. Godric was curled up next to him, growling at any person who dared come too close.

“I think Prince Rhaegar started that,” Jaime whispered, his lips twitching up into a grin. “You’re like the Blackfish. Harry the Blacklion.”

“That implies that we’re together or that your father adopted me while I was gone.”

It was silent for a few moments and as Harry turned to see what was wrong, Prince Rhaegar walked in. The lords and ladies went silent then a cheer went up, a deafening sound that was joined by Joanna roaring. Rhaegar walked down the aisle in the middle of the throne room and stopped by the throne. Harry grinned before turning to look at Jaime, whose cheeks were red.

“Jaime?”

Grand Maester Pycelle, who Harry had met a few hours ago, walked up to stand in front of Rhaegar. The maester had a crown in his hand, one that was slender and small, made of gold. It was just a subtle gold band, nothing fancy.

“I now proclaim Rhaegar, of the House Targaryen, first of his name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms.”

Pycelle lowered the crown to Rhaegar’s head then stepped away.

“Long may he reign!”

The lords and ladies behind them all cheered, jubilant cries of joy.

 

* * *

 

 

The feast that followed was double, triple the size of regular Hogwarts’ feasts and so many people. The food was delicious and the company good. Harry sat next to Jaime at the table right below the dais of the great hall. The newly crowned king and queen sat in the middle of the dais, with Queen Regent Rhaella sitting to one side and Prince Oberyn Martell sitting on the other.

Harry had to maneuver through the crowds at one point to get some air during the evening. Though it was easy enough, seeing as how most of the men and women were scared of Godric. He walked over to a balcony on the east side of the great hall and sat down on the edge, pondering Voldemort and the times ahead of him back in England. Godric sat down next to him too, keeping him company.

“I don’t know how those lords do it.”

Harry glanced up at Jaime as the other young man sat down next to him.

“They’re born into the position,” Harry said, shrugging. “They learn. Besides, didn’t you learn from Maester Creylen and Lord Tywin? You are the heir to Casterly Rock.”

“Yes. That doesn’t mean I would enjoy being lord,” Jaime retorted.

Harry nodded then turned to him, raising an eyebrow. “Why were you silent when I asked about my nickname?”

“Harry…” Jaime turned away, looking to the north of the city.

Something in Jaime’s voice made Harry want to know more, reaching out a hand to grasp Jaime’s chin and turn him back towards him. Harry caught Jaime’s eyes and then hesitantly closed the distance between them, touching his lips to Jaime’s.

Jaime let out a strangled groan as Harry closed the distance, their lips touching. Harry pulled back almost immediately, his eyes wide with caution.

“Am I… Did I- Oomph!”

Jaime pulled Harry back in, fisting his hands in the robes that Harry usually always wore when he arrived. Harry grinned into the kiss, deepening it, wrapping his arms around Jaime to pull him in closer. Their mouths moved together until they were interrupted by a low growl from Godric, who had set himself between the door to the balcony to keep watch. Prince Viserys had stopped in front of Godric then had very quietly backed away from the lion, a frown on his lips.

“So that’s why you were quiet,” Harry spoke, watching as Jaime stared at him, his light green eyes wide and breathing heavily. “You’re mine.”

Jaime snorted and elbowed him. “Better you than Lysa Tully.”

Harry laughed out loud, causing Godric to turn and look at them skeptically.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry and Godric left Westeros the next morning, ending up in a familiar alley way near Privet Drive. He sighed, memories of Rhaegar’s coronation running through his mind and memories of his kiss with Jaime were bright. Going back to England and to the Dursley's and to Voldemort was… disappointing. He would much rather have stayed in Westeros and left Voldemort to someone else.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry sighed, sitting down on his bed at Grimmauld Place as soon as he got back from Hogwarts for the year. Godric peered at him from the doorway, a low growl rumbling in his throat. Both Sirius and Remus were talking with the rest of the Order of the Phoenix downstairs in the dining room, speaking about plans and what to do now.

“This is worse than fifth year, Godric,” Harry muttered. “At least then, I got to look at Fudge’s face when he realized that Voldemort was back. Now? Dumbledore is dead and war is coming, sooner than later. I wish I was back in Westeros with Rhaegar and Jaime. At least, they don’t have a war going on there.”

“Rhaella and Elia were pregnant two years ago in Westeros. I wonder how the children are doing,” Harry continued, watching as Godric padded over to him and sat down next to him. The white lion was big enough that Harry didn’t have to reach down to pet him when he curled up.

Harry wondered how Jaime was doing, if he had gotten married to the Tully girl after all. But then again… that kiss that they had shared during the feast for Rhaegar’s coronation… He grinned at the memory, knowing that Jaime wouldn’t have gotten married. The man had probably taken Cersei’s offer and joined the kingsguard, assuming Rhaegar had knighted him. Harry stiffened abruptly then laughed under his breath.

“I forgot to give him something for his nameday last time,” Harry whispered, stroking Godric’s fluffy mane. “Hmm, perhaps a sword. I wonder… Would it work if I summoned something from Westeros? Our worlds do seem to be connected, if my trips are any indication.”

Godric peered up at him, yowled quietly, as if asking what Harry was talking about.

“House Lannister’s ancestral Valyrian sword was Brightroar,” Harry said. “If I recall correctly, Jaime said it had gotten lost when a Lannister king took it with him to see if anything still remained in Valyria.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed. “And better if Jaime has it than Tywin. At least, if this works.”

He closed his eyes, imagining Westeros, imagining the banner of House Lannister and whispered the summoning spell, feeling his magic curl around the words and  _ pull.  _ Harry reopened his eyes two minutes later to a sword on his lap. His eyes widened, looking it over. The sword was in a sheath but the pommel and the hilt showed and… it was definitely Brightroar. The pommel was not just any regular old metal. This was Valyrian steel, bright and gleaming, just what it was named for. The pommel was a lion’s head, the mouth open on a roar. 

Harry grinned, grasped the hot metal; wherever it had come from must have been somewhere hot. Maybe it had even come from Valyria itself. That was where King Tommen Lannister the second had lost it, at least that was what the story said. He stood up, unsheathed the sword and held it in his hand, swung it once, twice.

“Uh… Harry?”

Harry glanced up to see Sirius and Remus in the doorway, their eyes wide, as they watched him.

“What?”

“You look like you have a more than passing acquaintance with handling a sword,” Remus commented.

“Yeah? I’ve… taken lessons,” Harry replied, watching as Godric sniffed the air. The lion had taken to staying close to Harry ever since 4th year, ever since Harry left and then came back with a dead body from the graveyard. And now… war was coming.

“From whom?” Sirius asked, eying Godric cautiously, like the lion was about to pounce on him. Godric had sometimes taken to pouncing on Sirius when he was Padfoot, enjoying the sound Padfoot made when he was surprised. Though Godric never used his claws when he did.

“I’ve sparred with Jaime sometimes,” Harry explained, resheathing Brightroar and placing it in the trunk that he always had with him. The trunk that would also come in handy when he left to take care of Voldemort’s horcruxes. “I took some lessons with Casterly Rock’s master at arms.”

Sirius and Remus exchanged a look. Harry grinned and walked over to them, heading down to the kitchen to grab something to eat. “It’s okay, Sirius. I can take care of myself when I go.”

“Just keep Godric close!” Sirius yelled back.

At the end of fifth year, when Harry had confronted Voldemort and his Death Eaters in the ministry, Godric had ended up coming with him. At first, it had just been Harry and his friends but when Sirius and the other members of the Order had shown up, Godric had appeared too. Apparently, his lion had insisted on going with Sirius to rescue Harry and then had saved Sirius’ life, jumping onto him and pushing him to the floor, to dodge Bellatrix’ killing curse.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Cries came from the Queen’s rooms, loud and distressing, as Jaime followed Rhaegar into the room and then stopped at the doorway. His white cloak fluttered in the slight breeze that came in through the window across from them. Ser Arthur stood on the other side of the doorway, as they guarded the king and queen.

They could hear Rhaella walk the hallways and knew that little Rhaenys was with her, kept away from where her mother was laboring. Rhaella also had Daenerys and Viserys with her, the adults not wanting the children to hear the cries of someone giving birth.

“Do you think Harry will be coming?” Ser Arthur asked, turning to look at him. “The Queen might need his help.”

“I do not know,” Jaime replied, shrugging. “I never know when Harry’s going to be here. It’s always chance that he arrives next to me or in front of me or running me over.”

“Or on you,” Arthur teased. “I’ve heard the stories from you.”

Jaime snorted. “You know we can’t take a lover.”

“Ser Lewyn has a paramour,” Arthur offered. “We would keep your secret.”

A roar drew their attention to the window across from them, to where Joanna was hovering in the air, her eyes right on them. Another cry came from the room and Arthur winced, glancing into the room.

“Shall I send for Maester Pycelle?” Arthur asked, already raising an eyebrow in Jaime’s direction. Jaime nodded, taking a step into the hallway towards where the maester kept his office.

“Yes, please, Arthur,” King Rhaegar spoke, raising his voice. “Fetch Pycelle and let Lord Jon know that I will be indisposed.”

“Very good, Rhaegar,” Arthur answered.

Jaime was already moving, first to find Pycelle and then to let Rhaegar’s Hand know that the king would not be attending court for a few days. He dropped his hand down to his sword and hastened down the stairs, calling out for the maester to be brought. A slightly startled roar made him stop mid step down another set of stairs and his balance was off. He tumbled down the rest of the stairs and would have injured himself had it not been for the giant lion in his way. 

“Jaime?”

Hands came down to steady him as he landed on Godric’s back. 

“Harry.”

A snort came from above at his annoyed tone and then he maneuvered his way back to standing, crossing his arms. Harry was looking at him, a teasing smile on his face, before slowly frowning. “What’s wrong?”

“Queen Elia needs help,” Jaime spoke. “She spent half a year abed after Rhaenys was born. Now...

Another cry split the air and Harry nodded, spared a look for what was beyond them. “Get back on Godric. We’ll get there faster.”

Jaime’s eyes widened. “What.”

“We’re near the maester’s chambers. The Queen’s are up at the top of the Red Keep, are they not?”

Jaime stared at Harry then glanced at Godric, who had turned to look at him. 

“Jaime, you were there when he was born. He knows you.”

“Fine.”

Harry gave him a lift up and Jaime settled behind Harry, wrapping his arms around the other man and then they were off. Godric ran up the rest of the stairs, loped through hallways, took a detour through the throne room. If the startled gasps and screams were any indication, they startled the hell out of Lord Jon Arryn and the rest of the court. Godric did not stop, just ran through the door that would take them to the stairs to the king and queen’s quarters. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

Rhaegar wiped the sweat off of Elia’s forehead, her hand tightening around his as she pushed. Her eyes were tightly closed as the midwife kneeled between her legs. “Arthur, where is the maester?”

“Sorry. I think we scared him off.”

“ _ We _ ?”

Rhaegar turned around, his eyes widening when he saw who was in the doorway. 

Harry and Jaime were on Godric’s back, the big lion standing in the doorway. Jaime slipped off, his eyes wide and his cloak askew. 

“I am never riding that lion again,” Jaime whispered, his face pale. 

“Oh, cheer up. At least it’s not a dragon,” Harry offered, grinning a little, before jumping down and walking over to stand before the bed. “How long has she been in labor?”

Rhaegar saw Jaime go even whiter at the notion of him riding a dragon and snorted. Jaime peered over at him and glared. 

“Harry. You’re here,” Rhaegar spoke, sighing in relief. 

“Harry?”

“Elia. How are you?” Harry asked, pulling something off his waist and holding it in his palm. His green eyes were soft, concerned, as he took in Elia’s state.

“Is my child okay?” Elia questioned, breathing heavily, as she looked up at him. 

Rhaegar looked down at his wife as Elia looked up at him, her black eyes wide with fear for the babe. “She’s been in labor for twenty hours. You’re not a midwife.”

“I’m not, no. But I can see that there are other problems,” Harry remarked, whispering something under his breath and putting the thing in his palm down on the floor. The thing- the trunk- grew and grew until it was a normal size trunk and Harry flipped the lid open. “I can help her keep her strength up and mind the blood loss.”

 

* * *

  
  


“Your Grace?”

Rhaegar turned to look at Lord Jon as his Hand came up to him. Jon Arryn had taken the post after Rhaella had suggested it and so far, the man had done a good job of helping to keep the realm together after Rhaegar’s father had been well on his way to destroying it.

“Yes, Jon?”

“Lord Tywin would like to see you,” Jon said, his blue eyes narrowed in thought. “I believe Tywin would be about to ask you to marry his daughter again.”

Rhaegar grimaced. “Tell him I will meet with him later. My wife is in labor and I will be there for her.”

Jon nodded, looking over at the doorway to Elia’s rooms. “Wish her good luck for me.”

“I will.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Elia…” Harry trailed off.

“Is there anything I can do?” Jaime asked, stroking Godric’s thick mane as the lion padded over to him.

“There should be a much smaller vial in the trunk,” Harry muttered, reaching into a small pack and pulling out a few vials of various liquid. “I think she’s going to need it.”

Elia pushed again, flinching at the pain in her body as it flared in her. She cried out as yet another stronger contraction surged through her, feeling Rhaegar grasp her hand. 

“You can squeeze my hand, dear Elia,” Rhaegar whispered, sitting down on the chair next to her bed. “I’m here.”

The midwife that was looking between her legs inhaled sharply. Elia felt something gush in her thighs and then a foreign energy flew around her. It was warm and light, comforting. 

“Shit.”

“What’s… wrong?” Elia gasped out, almost curling in half as pain flared, tight and hot, in her body. “Is my child…”

“No, he’s fine,” Harry assured her, sitting down on the bed beside her and peering down at her stomach. “I can see his head. You, on the other hand, are bleeding inside.”

Elia flinched and Rhaegar went still.

“I am no healer, at least not yet, but I know that’s bad,” Harry continued, glancing up at Jaime as he brought the requested item and nodding his thanks. “But… I have something. It should fix everything and make sure you come out the other side of this pregnancy.”

“Do it,” Elia insisted, looking right at Harry.

“You didn’t even hear what it is,” Harry retorted, running a hand through his already sweaty hair. It was summer in Westeros and it had been a long one, this one almost 3 years, though the maesters were saying fall was coming.

“Do it anyway,” Elia argued.

“Fine.”

“Will it hurt her?” Rhaegar asked hesitantly.

“Nope. It will heal that break, hole, whatever it is and whatever else is going wrong,” Harry offered, shrugging a little. “I should really learn what I can of healing magic some point in the future though. And I just had this because I hadn’t used it since my second year of school.”

Elia stared at him then nodded. “I’m ready.”

Harry handed her the small vial. “Drink all of that. It should help.”

Elia grasped the vial, peering through the glass. It was warm within her fingers, even through the glass. The liquid inside lit up, glowed almost, at her touch as she lifted it to her lips with shaky fingers. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

“It’s a son, Your Grace,” the midwife spoke, handing Elia the babe. It was almost three hours later, after she had drunk the liquid that Harry had given her. Her body felt new to her, her legs and arms moving easily, without pain. The squealing babe in her arms had Rhaegar’s coloring, silver tufts of hair and purple eyes. Rhaenys had had Elia’s hair, curly and dark, but Rhaegar’s eyes. “Congratulations.”

“Aegon,” Rhaegar whispered, lying down next to Elia and staring down at the child. “Does that sound right to you?”

Elia helped the babe to one of her breasts, watched as he began to drink. “Yes. Yes, it does. Little Aegon.”

“Her bleeding has stopped, Your Grace,” the midwife said, sighing in relief. “She should be fine.”

“Good,” Rhaegar remarked. “Whatever Harry gave you must have done the trick.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Jaime.”

“Yes?”

Jaime looked out over the throne room, watched as all of the lords and ladies in attendance clapped as the new babe was brought out. Aegon Targaryen, son of Elia and Rhaegar. King Rhaegar was sitting on the Iron Throne, with his Queen Elia standing next to him. 

A playful roar came in through the window and Jaime’s lips twitched up into a grin. Joanna and Godric were outside in the courtyard, playing together. Rhaegar hadn’t told Jo to move out of the way, which made Jaime think it was more a political move than one meant to humor a dragon. People would see the dragon and lion playing with each other before entering the throne room, see that Rhaegar had the capability to roast his enemies. And would see that Rhaegar had the allegiance of the Blacklion.

His own father was standing far enough away from the throne that everyone knew Tywin didn’t approve. The Lannister Lord had made his opinions known about Rhaegar not wedding Cersei. Instead Cersei was marrying Robert Baratheon, the future Lord of Storm’s End. Jaime hadn’t talked to Cersei since the news of the betrothal had passed his way but then Cersei hadn’t sent him any letters since Rhaegar had made him squire. He just figured that Cersei was jealous about him getting to be close to the prince and not her.

It was Jaime’s shift off and he intended on going to grab a short few hours of sleep in his quarters in the tower of the kingsguard. Harry was right next to him, grinning at Rhaegar and Elia. Ser Arthur, Ser Gerold, Ser Oswell, Ser Barristan, Ser Jonothor and Ser Lewyn were spread around the throne and the king and queen. 

“Is your brother okay?” Harry questioned after a few minutes of watching the assembled crowd. “Tyrion.”

“He is nine years old,” Jaime spoke, turning to glance at Harry as he turned away. “Tyrion actually insisted on going with my father this time to King’s Landing to see Joanna.”

Harry smiled. 

“He thinks dragons are fascinating,” Jaime muttered.

“They are,” Harry returned as they walked out of the throne room and out of the building, heading right to the tower. “Can I meet him?”

“My father hasn’t actually talked to me since I joined the kingsguard,” Jaime commented, sighing. 

Harry stopped, reaching out to stop Jaime. “He… doesn’t approve, does he. You’re supposed to be the heir to Casterly Rock after all.”

“No.”

“Well, let me have a little talk with the man.”

“Harry.”

“Or I could just let Godric go after him.”

“Harry.”

“Or… I could-”

“Harry.”

“I’ll just talk to him then,” Harry said, grinning evilly. “I heard people call Tyrion an Imp. I was pondering on whether or not to curse them too.”

Jaime snorted and tugged Harry off through the door to the tower of the Kingsguard. It was called the White Sword Tower for the kingsguard and they were the only ones to occupy it. Harry stopped in the doorway, his eyes going wide.

The first floor was where they held meetings, a large table shaped like a shield sat in the middle. “The table is actually carved out of weirwood.”

Harry peered at it, walked over to the table and traced his fingers over it. “Your name’s in the book, isn’t it? The White Book?”

Jaime grinned, dipped his head in a nod. “It is.”

Harry reached out, hooked his fingers in Jaime’s sword belt and drew him closer, tugging him in for a tentative kiss. Their lips met and Jaime groaned, wrapping his arms around Harry as the other man tipped his chin up, using that position to trail a line of kisses up his throat and back to his mouth.

“Harry…” Jaime trailed off, breathing heavily.

They leaned against each other, their foreheads touching. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

Harry sighed in content, peering at the kingsguard knight in front of him. Ser Jaime looked a knight, in his gleaming armor and white cloak. His blond hair had grown, reaching just an inch or two above his shoulders.  And Harry was pretty sure he was half in love with him already. “I have a gift for you.”

“Please tell me it’s not another dragon,” Jaime retorted.

Harry laughed quietly. “No. But that does remind me of something Rhaegar asked of me. Let’s go to your quarters first.”

Harry followed Jaime up the stairs in the tower, up to the second floor. There were small sleeping cells spread out on the floor, walled off, for four men. Each small room held a few windows, a bed, a desk and a curtained off room that held a lavatory. Jaime went over to the desk and started to pull off his armor, one piece at a time.

Harry placed his trunk in the far right corner and resized it, stepping in to grab Brightroar. He walked back out to see Jaime staring at him.

“I should really be used to you and magical things.”

“You should. Here. It should make up for not giving you anything last time.”

Jaime’s eyes widened as he took the sword, his eyes glued to the lion’s mouth pommel. “Is this… what I think it is?”

“Brightroar? Yes.”

Jaime slid the sword out of its’ sheath, hefted it then swung it. His eyes went even wider, peering at Harry in disbelief. “How?”

“I… actually don’t know,” Harry said, shrugging. “I thought of it a few days ago and thought it would make the perfect gift for you. I tried summoning it and there it was on my lap.”

“A few days ago? That meant you were in your world.”

“Yes. It does make sense, I suppose,” Harry offered, sitting down on the bed. Jaime sheathed Brightroar and sat down next to Harry, turning to look at him.

“Whatever’s bringing me here does make me think our worlds are connected,” Harry explained. “And maybe I should be more suspicious of the travel but it let me summon that sword. And it has let me know you and Rhaegar and Elia and Godric.”

“Do you have any ideas?”

Harry shook his head, leaning against the stone wall that the bed was backed up to. “Nope. Maybe it’s because we’re both lions. I don’t know. I don’t even know if I’ll ever know.”

 

* * *

 

 

Ser Lewyn found them a few hours later, both sleeping under the covers of Jaime’s bed. He grinned, noticing that Harry’s back was to the stone wall with Jaime beside him. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

Harry watched as Rhaegar held court then next day, listening to various lords and ladies and their troubles. Jaime was keeping watch over the king, leaving Harry alone with Godric beside him. He walked out of the throne room and wandered the Red Keep, looking for one lord in particular. 

He heard Joanna roar outside the palace, having recently come back from feeding. Apparently, Rhaegar was sponsoring a butcher and a few farmers, better to feed the dragon easily and on time to avoid people getting eaten. Harry idly walked along the halls, noting some Targaryen bannermen interspersed throughout the keep.

He was just about to give up when he spotted the older man. Lord Tywin was walking alone but with two guards behind him. There was no one else around so Harry took the opportunity, speeding up to come up beside Tywin. Godric yowled quietly, announcing their presence.

Tywin raised an eyebrow at Harry as he stopped beside him. “Harry.”

“Lord Tywin.”

“How is your lion doing?” Tywin asked, looking him over while occasionally glancing at Godric. Harry’s eyes narrowed as he spelled a ward around them, hiding their conversation from view and from eavesdroppers. He suspected that Tywin would appreciate it, even if Harry had no intention of telling him of his magic.

“Godric is fine.”

“I have seen my son. I was taken to wondering where he received Brightroar from.”

“I am sure I do not know, my lord,” Harry spoke, shrugging. 

“That blade should go to the heir of Casterly Rock,” Tywin commented idly, as if they were two friends. “Not to a knight of the kingsguard who won’t inherit anything.”

“I don’t know who gave it to him,” Harry said, eyes narrowing. “How is Tyrion?”

“The Imp is okay.”

Harry blinked then sighed, wrinkling his nose. “I thought I heard people calling him that. You call your own son by a derogatory name then? When it is not even his own fault?”

“He was sent to punish me,” Tywin remarked, looking at him thoughtfully. “And punish me he did.”

“It was not Tyrion’s fault that Joanna died. That was no one’s fault,” Harry retorted. “The birth must have been hard. Being born a dwarf is neither Joanna’s nor Tyrion’s own fault.”

“Tyrion is a little monster,” Tywin said, his lips twitching into a frown. “Ugly and a dwarf.”

“For Merlin’s sake, that is not his fault. He is your son. Get over it.”

Tywin stared at him. “This is none of your business.”

“I am sorry that Joanna died, Lord Tywin. She was a wonderful woman,” Harry offered, watching as Tywin started to turn. “I am sorry you’ve turned into a bitter old man. I didn’t know Joanna for very long but I think she would be disappointed in you.”

Tywin stared at him then nodded, walking off.

  
  


* * *

 

 

“This is Lady Olenna Tyrell,” Rhaegar said, gesturing to older woman next to him. “Wife to Lord Luthor Tyrell. Lady Olenna, this is my friend, Harry.”

Harry studied Lady Olenna, watched as she studied him in return.

“You are the one they call the Blacklion.”

“Yes, my lady. You are the one they call the Queen of Thorns.”

Lady Olenna raised an eyebrow but nodded. “You have been the subject of many rumors, some even say you are the King’s lover.”

Harry’s eyes widened and he and Rhaegar quickly exchanged bewildered glances. “We are not-

“I do not mind either way,” Olenna continued. “I was once betrothed to Prince Daeron. I have known people of that persuasion.”

“I am not Rhaegar’s lover! We’re brothers, maybe not in blood, but brothers, regardless,” Harry retorted, thanking Merlin that they were in a relatively deserted hallway of the Red Keep. The sun shone through the windows as they walked, the late evening sun red. “I am someone else’s though.”

Ser Arthur snorted in bemusement as Jaime stiffened, both of them guarding the king right now.

Olenna’s lips twitched up into a small grin. “What is it you wanted to talk about, Your Grace?”

“It was a request of Harry’s actually,” Rhaegar remarked, glancing at Harry briefly before turning to look back at Olenna.

“Oh?”

“If you and your husband could foster Tyrion Lannister, I would appreciate it,” Rhaegar spoke, his purple eyes narrowing in thought. “I am sure I can get Lord Tywin to agree to this if you are amenable.”

Lady Olenna blinked and Jaime froze, standing behind Rhaegar and staring right at Harry. Harry dipped his head in a near imperceptible nod, lips twitching up into a grin.

“Tyrion Lannister? Ser Jaime’s brother?”

“Yes. He is, I’m told, quite intelligent,” Rhaegar said, gesturing to Jaime. “Quite after your caliber of smarts.”

Olenna stared at him, glanced to Jaime before nodding. “I will see what I can do. The arrangement does intrigue me and if you vouch for your younger brother…”

Ser Jaime nodded. “I do, my lady.”

“We will foster him then. I will talk to my lord husband,” Olenna remarked. “See that you get Lord Tywin to agree.”

“Of course, my lady,” Rhaegar spoke, grinning a little. “Very good.”

  
  


* * *

 

 

“Harry!”

“What?”

“You…” Jaime trailed off, stopping a few feet from Harry. 

Harry looked up at Jaime, raised an eyebrow. Over the last week, Rhaegar had granted him a set of quarters that were for visiting lords and he was using it to investigate how the Targaryens of old had hatched dragons. Jaime had another hour off, courtesy of Prince Oberyn coming to King’s Landing to visit his sister. “What?”

“You had Rhaegar ask Lady Olenna to foster my brother.”

“I did. What of it?”

“I… Don’t make me say it.”

“You’re welcome, Jaime,” Harry offered, smiling softly. “It was the least I could do.”

“And now you’re about to hatch dragons.”

“Or try to,” Harry said, looking at Jaime as the other man stood there with a frown on his face. “Rhaegar’s house motto is ‘Fire and Blood’. I have a good feeling about it though and that’s… It’s been awhile since I’ve felt good about something, what with the war starting back home.”

“War? Voldemort?”

Harry nodded, peering down at the three eggs on the stone floor beneath him. “My teacher is dead. I don’t know when I’ll next see you, given that I don’t know if I will still be alive in a year.”

“You better be.”

“That a threat?”

Jaime walked around the three dragon eggs and stood in front of him. Harry caught his eye, watched as Jaime took a step towards him, closed the distance between them. Harry wrapped his arms around Jaime’s neck, reeling him in further and yanking him into a kiss. “It should be a threat.”

Harry laughed, leaned his forehead against Jaime’s as they breathed.

“Alright. I’ll make sure to stay alive. I’ll have Godric with me too. He’ll have to do.”

“There should be a kingsguard for you,” Jaime muttered. “Mayhaps a wizardsguard or something like it.”

“Well… I’ll just have to keep on my guard.”

  
  


* * *

 

 

The fire roared in front of them, crackling and hissing. Or was that something else? Jaime exchanged glances with Harry before the wizard waved a hand, the fire slowly disappearing. Godric roared out a curious sound, bending down on his haunches to sniff at the three creatures in front of them.

One of the dragons reared up on its wing-claws to touch its nose to Godric’s nose. Harry let out a strangled sound, his heart beating so quickly.

“Go get Rhaegar.”

Jaime nodded, took one last glance at Harry before taking off through the doorway.

 

* * *

 

 

“Harry?”

Rhaegar stopped in the doorway of the rooms that he had assigned to Harry and blinked. Three dragons stood in the greeting room, peering up at him. Harry and Godric were nowhere in sight.

“I think I figured he was leaving,” Ser Jaime remarked, as Rhaegar tentatively entered the room and knelt down, reaching out a hand to the dragons. “There’s a war on, in his home.”

“Hopefully, he will be careful.”

Jaime nodded, his hand dropping down to where Brightroar was on his hip. “He will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will just be Harry/Jaime since there aren't very many fics with this pairing. I might be doing another Harry/Jaime fic sometime in the future and that one will be Harry/Jaime, Harry/Rhaegar.
> 
> This is the second to last chapter of this fic! I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this story and this pairing!


	6. Chapter 6

Jaime watched as Rhaegar’s kids ran about the keep, yelling and playing swords. Aegon was five years old and Rhaenys was six and the newest, Visenya, at two, tried to keep up. Everyone had not expected Elia Martell to not be able to bear another child but she had proved everyone wrong. Privately, the kingsguard, Rhaella and Rhaegar all knew that it had been Harry’s doing. Whatever Harry had given Elia had done a good job and Elia had gotten pregnant two years ago.

Daenerys ran right along with her nieces and nephews. Rhaegar’s sister was now seven and enjoyed her childhood, as best as Rhaella and Rhaegar could do. Viserys was ten, the oldest, and had already ridden one of the three dragons that Harry had hatched five years ago.

The three dragons, one green, one red, and one black, had the run of the keep and the dragonpit. The newly reconstructed dragonpit had a hole in the dome at the top, better for the dragons to fly in and out when they wanted. Joanna ruled the dragonpit, the oldest among the dragons there.

Tyrion, from what Jaime had heard, was doing quite well in Highgarden. His little brother was enjoying life much better than he probably would have done in Casterly Rock. Cersei had gotten betrothed to Lord Jon Arryn and was now at the Vale, abed with their son. With Lyanna Stark wed to Robert Baratheon, Tywin hadn’t settled for a second son and had instead wed Cersei to the Lord of the Vale and Hand of the King.

Jaime didn’t really know how his sister was doing and didn’t quite miss her. She had stopped sending letters to him the minute that he hadn’t raised a fuss over her getting betrothed.

“Where’s the Blacklion now?” Ser Lewyn questioned, as the other man walked over to him. Rhaegar was holding court, being guarded by the other knights of the kingsguard.

Jaime grinned, glanced at the other man. “He’s in Braavos, trying to get a ship to take him back here. There are not a lot of ship captains that would ferry a lion of Godric’s size and a dragon, regardless of Harry’s reputation. I think our king had sent a ship from the royal fleet.”

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone in the capital could tell when Harry had arrived in King’s Landing. Joanna, Balerion, Viserion and Rhaegal all roared out and flew over to the docks, their bodies casting big shadows over the city. King Rhaegar and Queen Elia both went to welcome him, along with all of the kingsguard. Jaime stood behind the king, watching the horizon for any sign of the ship.

The four dragons perched on the wall of the city, their wing-claws digging into the stone. Balerion had let Rhaegar ride him, the first dragon amongst the three to do so.

A roar coming from the horizon drew Jaime’s attention from the dragons to the ship appearing on the water. He grinned, knowing that roar and the lion that came with it. Another louder roar followed and this one came from a dragon, an unfamiliar dragon.

Harry had arrived in this world four years ago but not anywhere near Jaime. The wizard had arrived in Valyria or so his letters said. Harry had arrived with another dragon from his world and then had traveled. And had kept traveling for four years. Only now did he come back home and at the request of the king. Jaime had sworn that Rhaegar had sent for Harry, knowing that Jaime wanted to see him too.

The ship sailed towards the port, cautiously making its way around other trading ships. The Targaryen banner swayed in the wind on the ship, alerting anyone who saw it that this ship was apart of the royal fleet. Lord Robert Baratheon had come down to meet this Blacklion and had brought his four year old son and heir, Jon Baratheon. Rhaenys and Aegon had already introduced themselves.

The ship finally came to dock with the midday sun and the dragon onboard the ship, a white one, flew up and landed right in front of the welcoming committee. The dragon had old…

“Harry. Did you chain your dragon?” King Rhaegar questioned, raising an eyebrow as Harry walked off the ramp, Godric at his side.

Harry looked… at peace. He was 22 now, the same age as Jaime, and looked… settled. In his letters, he had said that he had killed Voldemort and had left it at that. Jaime had known that there was probably more to the story but then figured that Harry would prefer to tell the story in person.

Harry was wearing a light green tunic, with black leggings, and had a sword at his hip. His black hair had grown longer, long enough that Harry had tied it back. The first person who he looked at was not Rhaegar but Jaime. Their eyes caught and Jaime caught Harry’s wink.

“No, Your Grace. I did not. Astra was chained when I found her,” Harry answered, stopping in front of their group. “She took a liking to me and I brought her here. I hope you and your wife have been well?”

Godric roared out, loped past everyone and went right for Joanna. Dragon and lion collided happily, with Joanna playfully headbutting the lion.

Rhaenys, Aegon and Visenya grinned, squirming a little under Elia’s watchful eyes.

“We have,” Elia spoke, smiling softly. “I had Visenya while you were traveling, as you may have heard.”

“I did,” Harry said, peering over at the children and grinning. “Lord Baratheon, I presume?”

Robert stared at Harry before nodding.

“You wed Lady Stark, if I recall correctly.”

Jaime saw Rhaegar shift a little on his feet, dropping his hand down to the sword at his waist.

“Yes. She is definitely the woman I wanted,” Robert replied, puffing up and smirking. “She is back at Storm’s End.”

Harry stared then shrugged. “How are the children then?”

“They’re all fine,” Rhaegar said, grinning. “Visenya was a gift that we did not expect. You’ve ridden this dragon then? Astra?”

“We… went through some shit together,” Harry offered.

Rhaegar nodded. “We can talk some more in my solar. I would love to hear about your travels and your fight.”

“Of course. Essos was definitely interesting,” Harry remarked, glancing to the white dragon next to him. “The dragons I hatched certainly seem like they’ve settled in.”

“We rebuilt the dragonpit,” Rhaegar explained, as they watched Balerion fly down and inspect the female dragon. Viserion and Rhaegal followed, each dropping down to flank the new one. “Come.”

Jaime watched as Harry grinned. The king and queen turned around, followed by their children and guards and walked back up into the city.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry stared at Jaime, looking him over and seeing him smile. As soon as they were alone, Harry walked over to the knight, wrapping magic around them to hide their welcome. He heard Godric growl out playfully before focusing on the man before him.

“Did your fight with Voldemort go well?”

“I think it did,” Harry replied, taking a step closer to Jaime. “I missed you.”

Jaime’s lips twitched up into a grin. “I did not miss you. You just bring too much excitement to this city.”

Harry rolled his eyes, tugged Jaime into a tight hug. “We’ll talk later?”

 

* * *

  
  


Jaime nodded, enjoying being able to wrap his arms around his best friend and lover. “The king has a position for you.”

“Ah, so it’s not that there’s a crisis? That’s good.”

“You’re staying?” Jaime asked, as they pulled apart only a little. Harry still had his arms around him and Jaime could feel Harry’s fingers slipping under his kingsguard armor. “Harry, not now.”

“I cloaked us though,” Harry grumbled but removed his fingers. “Yes, I am here to stay. I’m not going back to my world. I’m staying right here.”

“Right here?”

Harry snorted, shook his head. “You know what I mean, Jaime.”

Jaime nodded, still grinning. A yelp drew both their attention towards the dragons and…

“Who…” Harry trailed off, his eyes wide.

Jaime stared, blinked, and walked over to where Robert’s heir was. Jon Baratheon had gotten left behind and the four year old boy was standing right in front of Rhaegal. The green dragon had its’ head right at Jon’s level and was sniffing him. “That’s Robert’s son. Jon.”

Harry made a motion with his fingers and slowly walked over to Jon and Rhaegal. The boy startled at their booted feet and turned around, his Stark grey eyes wide. Jaime watched as Harry stood before the boy, raising an eyebrow at Jaime.

“I… don’t know,” Jaime whispered. “He’s definitely not-”

“Not Robert’s son,” Harry finished, staring right at Jon before kneeling at the kid’s feet. “Jon?”

The boy peered up at them, eyes wide with fright. “Did I do something wrong? Ser Jaime?”

“No, Jon. Rhaegal is just sniffing you. You were left behind?” Jaime asked, exchanging looks with Harry.

Rhaegal huffed out a loud breath before blinking his big dark eyes and lifting off from the ground. Jon turned to watch the dragon before turning to them, his hands dropped at his sides.

“I didn’t mean to do anything!”

Harry sighed. “You didn’t do anything wrong. Come on, let’s get you back to your father.”

Harry opened up his arms, waited patiently for Jon to make up his mind on going with Harry.

Jon looked up at Jaime, who nodded. “He’s a friend.”

Jon walked into Harry’s arms and burrowed into him. Jaime watched as Harry stood up, led the way to catch up with the king and queen.

“Did you know?” Harry questioned quietly, as they walked through the port and up into the city.

“About Jon? No. Arthur might,” Jaime answered. “Rhaegar most certainly does. I saw him move uncertainly when you talked with Robert.”

 

* * *

 

 

Two hours later, Rhaegar was in his solar, sorting through letters from some lords and ladies. Several open books were on the desk as well, open to various pages. Harry stared at him from where he was standing in front of Rhaegar’s desk. Ser Jaime and Ser Arthur were standing guard at the door.

“Harry.”

“Rhaegar, you are my best friend and like a brother to me. What happened between you and Lyanna Stark?”

Rhaegar peered up at him then sighed. “We were alone one night in that year you were gone. There had been a tourney at Storm’s End.”

“Right. And you got her pregnant.”

“Yes. Had she already been wed to Robert at the time?”

“Yes.”

“Does Elia know?”

Rhaegar shook his head.

“Well, Rhaegal took to Jon,” Harry spoke, frowning. “I suppose you offered to foster him when he is older?”

“Yes, and Robert accepted. Harry, Robert does not know and nor does Elia. Lyanna just let Robert believe that Jon was his. I don’t know what will happen when the truth comes out.”

Harry stared at the king then started to pace, across the room. “Wasn’t Robert’s grandmother a Targaryen?”

Rhaegar’s eyes widened as he nodded. “That explanation might just work. A comet…”

“Yes, I heard of it. A comet ran across the stars the day of his birth. People talked of it even in Astapor. What of Lyanna’s brothers?”

“Brandon, you mean? He died in a fight a year back,” Rhaegar said, remembering the letter that had come from Lord Rickard. “Eddard Stark is to be the heir to Winterfell and he is not called the Quiet Wolf for nothing.”

Harry nodded, stopping his pacing and glaring at Rhaegar. “Elia deserves better than this.”

“I am well aware of that. And to think what might have happened if my father was still on the throne.”

Harry shuddered. “Alright then. That’s settled.”

Rhaegar stared at him before dipping his head in a nod. “Harry, I asked you to come home for two reasons. One being the reason we cannot speak of in public and the other…”

Harry grinned a little. “Jaime said you had a position for me?”

“Court Sorcerer. You can take the job if you want.”

“What, do you know of any other sorcerers like me?”

Rhaegar snorted, shook his head.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry had just slipped into bed, in his new permanent quarters in the Red Keep, when someone opened the door. The elder wand slipped into his hand but he calmed down when he realized that it was just Jaime. Godric let out a soft growl before relaxing at the foot of the bed. Harry had provided a handmade nest for the lion, one that would stay in the corner of the room.

“Ah, so now, it’s you slipping into my bed.”

Jaime let out a quiet laugh as he slipped off his armor and cloak, placed Brightroar on the desk out in Harry’s solar. Harry watched as Jaime walked over and moved onto the bed, slipping underneath the covers with him.

“You know, I read the kingsguard vows,” Harry continued idly, turning over to face the other man. “They don’t prohibit sex.”

Jaime rolled his eyes as Harry moved closer.

“They just prohibit having children and owning lands,” Harry said, moving his arm around to pull Jaime into a kiss. It was hot and slow, as Harry slowly moved over on top of Jaime, glancing down at him.

“I’ve waited five years to do this,” Jaime retorted, groaning as Harry’s hands moved about his chest.

“Surely that kiss all those years ago was enough?” Harry asked, rocking against him.

“Fuck me already.”

“As you wish, ser.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this story! I hope you guys enjoyed this one!


End file.
